Twists of Fate, They Bring Us Closer
by x white x rabbit x
Summary: Edward won't change Bella, Bella wants to be changed. Edward never let's her alone with Alice anymore, so what happens when fate thrusts Bella into the world she longs to be in? LAST CHAPTER IS HERE!
1. A Horror?

**A/N: So, it's the summer before senior year for Bella, Edward, and Alice, and they are arguing a lot now. Edward seems very guarded whenever Bleea is around Alice, and everyone knows why. So, read it and tell me what you think because I would love to know.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own anything but the characters that you don't recognize, everything else is the amazing Stephenie Meyer's. **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright," Alice sighed, her beautiful face in her hands. She didn't want to admit it, but she was aggravated at her brother, and I could tell.

"It's his problem anyway," I said, trying to comfort her.

"Bella, I don't want to go behind his back with something as huge as this," she said softly. We were sitting at her dining room table in their family's glorious mansion, and Alice, my best friend, was worried. She hated that Edward was being so stupid about changing me into what he was, a vampire. Alice knew it was coming; her visions of the future were constantly dotted with me being a member of their ravishing family. Edward and Alice weren't really brother and sister in the genetic sense, but more in every way that truly mattered. Edward was so stubbornly set against changing me that I wanted to scream in his face. Why should he care, it was my choice. It was summer, almost the end of vacation, Charlie was fishing with some friends, I went over to the Cullen's a lot.

"Come on, you know it will happen eventually," I said, urging her to agree.

"That's just it, I don't know. See, my visions have to do with choices. For a while now, I haven't seen you a member of my family. I just started seeing it about a week ago, and Edward is still dead-set against it."

"Do you know why?" I asked. It was strange. I could understand her not having the visions for a while because of Edwards horrible stubbornness, but for the to come back when Edward was still firmly against it was strange. I heard a door open around the corner and silent steps on the ground. Alice held a finger over her lips and I knew it must be Edward.

"Have fun?" I asked in an amused voice. He and Emmet had gone paintball-ing that afternoon, something Edward had never really gotten around to.

"Not really. We're too fast and those paintballs are too slow, there was no chance of them hitting us unless you blinded us and put earmuffs over our ears," he joked, pulling the chair out next to me and dropping down in it with so much grace that I wanted to walk away from him.

"What did you two talk about?" he asked, after kissing me softly on the cheek.

"Nothing much," said Alice. My heart was beating too fast for me to frame a coherent answer, and Edward seemed very amused by that. Edward glared at Alice, reading her thoughts like an open book and she cringed at him, knowing what he had heard.

"Ever heard of private conversation?" she asked sarcastically, fuming.

"Seriously, that's rude," I said softly, gaining my voice back. Edward placed his arm around my shoulders and I could no longer speak again, I was concentrating too hard on breathing. Over half a year and I still wasn't good at this.

"Well, it's rude to talk about stuff like that behind my back," he said angrily. "Alice, I cannot believe you didn't warn me about these new visions."

"What?" asked another voice from the hall. I hadn't even heard them come in. Emmet jumped up onto the counter, sitting there and staring down at us, his huge and bulky form greatly intimidating, but he was more of a brother to me than I had ever had. Rosalie walked into the dining room next.

"Emmet, you're back," she trotted over to greet him gracefully, kissing him hard on the lips. When she was done, she looked at me, a grimace showing in her eyes, but not her mouth. "And, Bella's here too," she said, trying far too hard to be nice. She walked out of the dining room, muttering something to herself very softly and very fast that my ears didn't catch it. Edward grabbed an unlit candle off the table and threw it at her. She caught it right before it hit her and she turned to face him.

"Tisk, tisk," she said softly, tossing the candle back to Edward who put it in its place on the table again. Then, Jasper came in; his wary were eyes on me, and then Edward. A pleading look touched his face as he looked to Alice. Alice stood up and looked into his eyes softly, before kissing him on the cheek. He smiled a bit about that, and looked back at me. Alice came to sit back down and he leaned against the wall, as far away from me as possible without leaving the room. He was still so wary. Jasper had the hardest time getting used to the change the Cullens had made. They had given up on human blood, not wanting to be monsters, and hunted animals instead. The gang was all here now, except, of course, Rosalie, Esme, who was grocery shopping as a nice ruse, and Carlisle, who was at work at the hospital. None of the Cullens ever really understood how Carlisle had become immune to the scent so much that he could work in a hospital, around bleeding and gashed people all day long.

"Hi, Bella," came Jasper's light voice. I looked up at him and immediately felt more calm and relaxed. His gift was amazing; manipulating the emotions of those around him was truly a formidable talent, no matter how subtle it was. Of course, Edward reading minds (all but the exception of mine for some reason), and Alice seeing the future, were both equally brilliant.

"Hi," I said softly, calmly. He smiled and turned to Alice, who leapt off her chair and took Jasper's hand as they left the dining room, to graceful to be human. Emmet leapt off the counter and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug, and yet still very controlled of his immense strength, so much strength that I didn't even want to think about it.

"Hello…to you…too," I gasped. Edward stood up now, worried that I couldn't breathe. Emmet dropped me, an amused look on his face as I bent over and placed my hands on my knees, trying to catch my breath.

"Aww, Bella," his booming voice rang out. "You are so fragile," he joked.

"Thanks for noticing," I said with a joking smile as I stood back up. Edward shook his head. "Hey, Emmet, how come there is paint on your shirt. Edward said the paintballs moved too slow."

"Yeah, well, he gave up and decided to just throw them at me," Emmet said, glaring at Edward, who smiled innocently. "So, I just kicked his butt while we were out there." The two of them had gotten into a wrestling match in the middle of a paintball field filled with humans; I stared in disbelief.

"Bella, we just bought the paintballs, guns, and played here," said Edward, shaking his head as though reading my thoughts, but of course, he wasn't.

"Oh," I said softly, internally kicking myself for the stupidity of what I had thought. Emmet laughed and left the room, going up the stairs. When Emmet was gone, Edward glared down at me.

"You are never to try and convince Alice to change you, again, do you understand me." His face was hard and completely stern. I couldn't do anything but nod. I hated when he was mad at me, more than I hated the fact that he wouldn't change me. But, with my nod, his expression softened and he grabbed my hand, sending shivers through my entire body.

"Where are we going?" I asked softly.

"I want to see Carlisle, to make sure of something," he said, equally soft.

"And I can't stay here with Alice because…?" I trailed off, waiting for him to fill in the blank.

"Because, Alice isn't home right now, she went with Jasper to mail his college applications because he wants to major in art this time. Of course, Edward's family had all been to college more than once. Edward had degrees in medicine, Carlisle, I didn't even want to think about how many degrees he had, Esme was big on antiques, restoration, and interior design. Alice had majored in art once before, and was big on medicine too. Rosalie was always majoring in mechanical devices. She had worked on all the Cullen cars, making them go faster than most cars could dream of.

"And Emmet?" I asked softly.

"Is with Rosalie, helping her pick out wedding cakes," he finished. Rosalie and Emmet had been married a million times just for show, and it was pretty funny. Emmet only went along with it because Rosalie asked him too. I sighed, there was no way out. Edward practically never left me alone anymore, I was always with a member of his family after the incident of Phoenix. Of course I loved spending time with Edward, but I hated hospitals, hated them more than anything. Blood always made me queasy, and hospitals always had the sterile and dead feeling. You could feel grief everywhere. Of course, Carlisle lit up the room every time he walked in, but it was still a hospital.

Edward opened the door to his silver Volvo and I slid in. He was around the other side before I had even reach for the seatbelt. He was too fast; it unnerved me. Before I knew it, we were moving. He had one hand on the steering wheel, and the other in my hand on the center console. I looked down at our hands, so many differences in just those: his hand was cold, hard, mine was soft and warm, his was a few shades paler than mine, and perfectly formed, mine was all thin-fingered, not so pale, and tiny-boned. He looked at me and smiled my favorite crooked smile and my heart skipped a beat.

"Don't think about it," he said softly, rubbing the back of his hand, which was still holding mine, against my face. "I won't do it, and you know that." I sighed and he placed our hands back on the console.

"I know," I whispered. I looked at the speedometer creeping past eighty as we were leaving the forest road and heading back towards the dismal and rainy town of Forks. He slid the car gracefully into a space in the hospital parking lot and got out while I unbuckled. He was around the car slower this time, with people around. He opened the door and helped me out, making sure I wouldn't trip due to my terrible klutziness. He held my hand all the way through the doors and pulled me into a ward. He probably smelled Carlisle and knew exactly where he was. I was thankful that he was on a lunch break, but of course, not eating. I was still struck by Carlisle's good-looks, although, I still liked Edward better.

"Carlisle, I saw Alice's thoughts today," Edward said, sitting down. Carlisle's office was pretty big and very comfy, filled with light colors. "She sees…Bella again as a member of our family. Ever since prom, she hasn't seen that. What's going on?"

"Company could be coming soon, or a member of our own family could betray your trust," said Carlisle softly.

"Company?" I asked fearfully, remembering the last time some "company" had arrived.

"Clam down, Bella, we won't have a repeat of last spring," said Edward, brushing a strand of hair from my face as my breathing became more erratic for a second.

"Surely not," said Carlisle. A very small accent was in the base of his tone. After all, Carlisle was technically British. "I would suggest keeping an eye on Alice if you're so dead-set against Bella being changed," he said with a glance at me. Calrisle would have not decided either way because he was beginning to become a fatherly figure to me and was practically family, but he also didn't want to disappoint his son. Rosalie was against it because she didn't like the fate she'd ended up with because she had no choice. Jasper was for it, and so was Emmet. Esme, I wasn't too sure about, and Alice was definitely for it. Edward nodded.

"You think we'll have visitors?" asked Edward warily.

"Not too sure, no one has told me anything recently. I was thinking about a trip to Italy for a week to visit Aro, but I'm not too sure about it. He will probably try and convince me to change my diet again," joked Carlisle. He was referring to a good friend of his from Italy – amongst another two, Caius and Marcus - the kind of royal family their kind had, if you could all it that. Their kind did have laws, and those laws were enforced.

"I vote no," said Edward with a smile. "They need you here at the hospital, and if there are visitors coming, we will need you."

"I agree," said Carlisle. "So, I'll stay. It has been hundreds of years since I've seen them though. Oh well, I can wait a while. Well, if that's all, my break is over and I have to get back to work." Edward nodded and pulled me from Carlisle by my hand and we got back into the car. Obviously Edward was worried if he didn't wait until Carlisle got home that night. He pulled into my driveway this time.

"Why can't we go back to your house, Charlie's not even home yet and I'll be alone. Plus, Alice and I were in the middle of a conversation when you interrupted," I said whined.

"One, I'll stay with you. Two, Alice probably isn't home yet. Three, you promised not to finish that conversation," he said, answering my every complaint. I sighed; there was no getting out of this again.

"Fine," I said softly, unbuckling. Edward was around the side in less than a second, helping out of the car. I stumbled once and then he caught me and walked me into the house. I looked up at the clock in the entryway. It was almost three. No excuse for being tired for at least another four hours.

"What's wrong?" he asked, following my eyes to the clock.

"Nothing, really," I replied. I heard my stomach growl and remembered that, being at the Cullens, usually meant no meals for the time I'm there.

"You're hungry, let's get you something to eat," he said softly, walking me over to the table and fixing me a perfect lunch. I ate it calmly, looking up at him as he cringed while I ate.

"You act like you've never eaten real food before," I joked.

"Not for some eighty odd years," he said, leaning back in his chair.

"Maybe you should try it," I joked.

"Rather not," he said, pursing his lips.

"Your choice. So, what do you wanna do?" I asked, getting off the chair and walking over to him.

"Well, that depends, what do you want to do?" he asked.

"_I _want to go talk to Alice," I stressed.

"And I won't let you, not unless you let me stay in the room and listen to every word."

"You'll find out anyways, you'll just read her mind."

"Alice is good at lying in her thoughts, trust me."

"Okay…"

"So, what else did you want to do?" he asked, hoping I would stop with the Alice thing.

"I don't know," I said softly. "Want to watch some TV?" He groaned. Edward had probably seen every show ever made at one point in his life, but he never objected when Charlie was watching with him.

"A movie?" he suggested.

"Fine," I said calmly. "What movie?"

"I say we rent one, and I think I want to scare you, so I vote a horror of some kind. I want to see if anything on this actual planet can scare me except the thought of you dead." He brushed his fingertips along the side of my face and my heart stopped beating for a few seconds and Edward looked anxious, but his face relaxed when it picked up again.

"A horror?" I asked in flagrant disbelief.

"Yes," he said, a beautiful and breathtaking crooked smile on his beautiful lips.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: ha ha, this should be interesting. Next chapter is the hunt for the movie rental and the movie itself. It'll be great!**


	2. You've got to be kidding me

A/N: reviewers, you guys are awesome. Now, the movie I pick, I haven't seen personally, but my older sister saw it and said it was the scariest movie and the goriest move she's ever seen, so this should be entertaining.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We drove to the rental shop in practical silence, no one dared to speak because I was too angry that Edward was forcing a horror movie on me. To say the least, I wasn't thrilled. When we got there, there were only a few cars in the lot, probably from the people who worked there. Edward walked at a normal human pace around the car to help me out. I smiled at him even though I was mad.

"Come on," he sighed, grabbing my hand and sending chills through m entire body. Not because he was cold, but because that's just how I was.

"At least let me pick the movie," I begged.

"Of course not. You'll pick something cheesy and not scary at all, like some oldie that everyone thinks is stupid."

"No fair!"

"Plenty fair." He was keeping a very calm tone of voice, and I was about to scream at him. We walked into the rental store and the workers must've been in the back because it felt completely empty. "Hmm…" Edward mused thoughtfully. Then before I could stop him he grabbed a movie off of the shelf.

"Let me see it," I whined as he put it behind his back.

"No, you'll complain," he said quietly. "Then, when I still won't let it go, you'll start a scene, and people are beginning to arrive." As soon as I looked out the window, two cars pulled into the lot and I groaned. "I promise, it's plenty frightening, and you need a good dose of fear." He walked to the counter, still not letting em see the movie and an employee walked out form the back and totaled the rental.

"Five-thirty," he said in a bored tone. Then a female employee emerged from the back, no older than myself, and her eyes fell immediately on Edward and she gawked. I was cringing internally. Hadn't people ever seen someone gorgeous before? Well, probably not to his degree…and yet, he still wanted me, a completely ordinary person who was nothing exceptional. I couldn't fathom that. Edward dropped a ten on the counter and the man gave him his change while the other girl was still staring, completely dazzled. We went to the car and as soon as we got in, my complaining resumed.

"Why did you do that?" I asked angrily.

"Because, I knew you would protest. Look, I overheard the Newton kid saying he saw it and it gave him nightmares for weeks and it was the scariest thing he ever saw, so, if anything can scare me, this should. Because if this was the scariest thing Newton's seen, then it has to be worse than your P.E. days."

"Hey!" I said angrily.

"Well, it's the truth. I bet Newton is scared for the P.E. hour he has where he has to be a teammate with you."

"Okay, you know I'm clumsy."

"And that's one of the many reasons I love you." He leaned down and in, across my seat and kissed me, lightly at first, and then a little more, but being careful of the boundaries he had set and I knew all too well. My pulse quickened, m mind went hazy, and my heart was going faster than he could run. It was then that I forgot all my trivial problems about the movie; well, they seemed trivial now at least.

"What was I saying?" I asked dazedly.

"Nothing of consequence," he joked softly. I punched him lightly on the arm for making me forget my defense. He was so unfair sometimes. We drove back to my house quietly again, mainly because I was trying to remember the problem I was having. He pulled into the driveway and was around the car quickly again, with no one in sight now to see him use his exceptional speed. He held out his hand as I tried to get out of the car, almost tripping.

"Please, Bella, don't hurt yourself today," he said lightly.

"Ha, ha, very funny," I said sarcastically.

"Come on," he said, pulling me out of the car. We walked back into the house and into the living room. Edward took out the DVD and placed it into the DVD Player ( I'm not sure that the Swans have a DVD player, but just go along with me), and the title screen popped up and across the top, was the title of the movie:

The Hills Have Eyes 

I was done right there. As soon as the menu came up, showing little snippets of scenes and I saw the gore and the monsters, I wanted to stand up and walk out of the room. Edward walked back over to the couch after playing the movie and lifted me up so as to slide under me so my head could rest against his stone chest.

"You've got to be kidding me," I said, a mixture of anger, fearfulness, and surprise coloring my tone.

"No, not a joke at all," he replied, smiling genially. The movie started and it was a complete blur. Edward laughed every time my hands went over my eyes. He smiled, his perfect teeth dazzling, every time I flinched. By the time the movie was over, my face was buried in Edward's shirt. It had to have been the scariest thing I ever saw, and it was more than that, it was disgusting, disturbing. I knew I would have nightmares to live through and Edward was perfectly content because no monster was better than he was and he didn't have nightmares, stupid vampire.

"Wow, that was interesting, and very disgusting."

"Interesting, how?" I asked, my voice quivery.

"Well, I don't think that blood shoots out of people like it comes from a ketchup bottle. Believe me, I know these things." I shuddered just thinking about it…about Edward's bout of rebellion many years ago, and how he destroyed the wicked people of the world. It made me sick and sad just thinking about it.

"Oh, Edward," I sighed, my voice still unsettled. "It's just a movie. Nothing in there could happen in real life anyway, could it?"

"Keep in mind, Bella, Dracula turned out to be real," he whispered into my ear, sending shivers all over me.

"Well, that shouldn't count. After all, I mean…these things…they can't be real. It's like saying that the cookie monster is a real guy."

"You never know," he said softly into my ear again. I gave him a disbelieving look and he simply shrugged and looked the other way before taking a strand of my hair, sniffing it, and pulling it away from my face. My heart was thundering in my chest, and it seemed to amuse him because he was definitely smiling.

"Edward, you're lucky," I remembered.

He seemed perplexed. "How so?"

"You don't have nightmares to live through," I whined, burying my face back into his shirt as the menu came back up after the credits had rolled through.

"Alright, I get the hint, off, I understand," He slid out from under me, catching my head before it hit the couch and guiding it gently to the armrest. He walked gracefully over to the DVD player and ejected the movie. Finally, it was over.

"Charlie's home," he whispered, walking back over to me. As soon as he said it, I saw the headlights flash through the window behind me. I sighed and smiled up at him. It was time for him to go; after all, I probably wasn't allowed to have him over when Charlie wasn't home. He smiled and leaned down, kissing me softly on my lips, and I couldn't object, my blood boiled, and my pulse quickened, and then, he was gone. I heard the door open and quickly turned the TV to a news station.

"Hey, Bells," called Charlie.

"Hi, dad," I said, getting up and turning off the TV. I could visualize the creeping monsters through the windows; after all, it was pretty dark outside by now.

"Have you eaten, Bells?" he asked.

"No, you?" I asked.

"Yeah. Uh…" he had obviously thought I would've already eaten, it being around eight by now and all.

"I'll just heat some leftovers and go to bed early. I'm pretty tired," I said.

"Okay, Bells," he said, walking into the living room and grabbing the remote. He flipped to a sports channel, baseball this time, and I groaned internally. I went to the fridge and grabbed the leftovers from last night, some spaghetti, and heated it up quickly. When it was out, I downed it as fast as possible, anxious to get back upstairs. By the time I had finished, my mouth was probably scalded all over. I did my best to go up the stairs slowly, but I was just so anxious. I opened the door to my room and Edward was sitting where he always was, propped up against the pillows on my bed, fiddling with something in the room. Today it was an old picture of my mother and I. He sat up as I walked in and I came to sit next to him. He ran the back of his hand against the side of my face and my heart accelerated.

"So," he began.

"Yes?" I urged.

"I was thinking about that movie, and I was wondering if you'll really have nightmares. Will you?"

"Undoubtedly," I replied with a small nod. He thought about that for a second and nodded, seeming amused.

"Maybe it would be best, then, if I didn't stay tonight. I could scare you if you wake up screaming, am I am standing over you because your screams worried me."

"Don't go," I whispered, grabbing his elbow.

"I think I should," he said softly.

"Please," it was a pleading whisper.

"Bella, I promised Alice we'd go hinting tonight anyway. You noticed how her eyes were black. She was having trouble, she really was. That's one of the reasons I didn't take you back."

"If it's for Alice, then…I guess that maybe it'd be okay," I said softly.

"Maybe?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, maybe," I said stubbornly. "I would probably feel safer with you here though, that's the thing."

"Well, I should go, though. Alice is my sister, and she needs my help. Goodnight, Bella, pleasant dreams." He was barely whispering as he leaned down again and kissed me, more passionately this time, but still guarded. I didn't want that, and I pressed harder, but his hands came to my shoulders and gently pushed me away.

"Sorry," I said softly, seeing the disapproving look on his face.

"It's okay. Well, I'm off," he said softly, running his hand over my cheek once more and then disappearing out my open window.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: What do you think? I'll try and get the next chappie out before the end of the weekend, but no guarantees. I have 2 other fics to keep up with you know! Alrighty, read, review, you know what to do!


	3. Bekah

**A/N: I can't believe he left her…wait, I can actually, seeing as I wrote it, so never mind. Okay, moving on!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward was crazy if he actually thought I'd sleep. Every shadow that cast itself along the walls scared me and I wanted to scream, but pulled the blankets up over my face. My heart was racing almost as fast as it did when I was with Edward. How could he? How could he leave me like this when I was so frightened? It was so aggravating.

_Thump._

"Oh my god," I whispered to myself, ducking into the blankets so they were just under my eyes now. I was scared; too scared to even get out of the bed and shut the window after Edward had left.

_Footsteps._

"Can I go deaf now?" I prayed. This wasn't fair, it wasn't right. Just Charlie, I told myself, jus Charlie up late. What if it wasn't Charlie, though. What if it was a monster. Maybe Edward was right, maybe the monsters in movies were real. Maybe these monsters were after me. It wouldn't be the first time a monster had its eyes set on me…but why so soon again. It hadn't been long enough for me to be out of trouble yet.

_Creaking floorboards._

Just Charlie.

Just Charlie

Just Charlie. I couldn't get it to instill itself in my brain. It wasn't Charlie, no, stop, it was Charlie. Shut up, Bella, you're being irrational. It's Charlie, and you know it.

No, it's not.

Yes, it's just Charlie, calm down.

I can't.

Yes, you can, Bella, you'll be fine. Just then, there was a soft creak at the window. If I hadn't been listening for it, I would've never heard it. I began to work up my scream when a hand slapped itself over my face, not hard, but hard enough to shut me up like that.

"Isabella Swan," the voice hissed. It was feminine, but beautiful. "I swear if you scream we will kill you." She moved her hand and I was able to look around. Four, amazingly beautiful people were in my room. The woman who had frightened me had dirty blond hair that reached her waistline, and a perfect figure. If her hair had been blonder, I might've mistaken her for Rosalie, but then there were her eyes, black, rimmed with red eyes. Next to her, his arm resting casually on her shoulders, was another red-eyed monster. He had sandy blonde with brownish highlights. It was shaggy and hung in his eyes. He was muscular and looked like a hardened fighter of some sort or another. There was another woman in the corner, tall, brunette, and slender. Her eyes were a flat, depthless black. Then, there was another man, younger than the rest. Probably only fifteen. His eyes were reddish gold. He was on an attempted diet, I surmised. He had long brown hair that curled at the ends, giving his head that broccoli hair effect. It was cute, on him. Of course, they all had dark shadows under their eyes and extremely pale faces.

"This is her?" asked one of them acidly, the tall, brown-haired woman. The blonde man nodded solemnly. I guess that the two blondes were around twenty. The other woman was probably in her late twenties or early thirties.

"Isabella Swan," the blonde girl repeated again. "My name is Rebekah, and these are Michael, Rose, and Thomas."

"Shush, Rebekah, we don't want her knowing that much," hushed Michael, his arms forming a more protective hold around her shoulders.

"Why not," she demanded, throwing his arm off of her.

"Because, they might have a tracker," said Rose thoughtfully.

"Anyway, Isabella, we are looking for a friend of yours. Edward Cullen. We know you know who he is. We saw him leave only an hour ago." Was that all it was, all it had been, an hour. It seemed like longer when you lived in fear. Rebekah continued to gaze at me thoughtfully. She was waiting for my reply.

"I…I have no idea what you're talking about," I stuttered.

"Liar," hissed Michael.

"Michael, be still, we have no proof that she is lying. You said yourself that you cannot read her mind for some reason," hissed Rebekah. Of this company, she was my favorite so far. Of course, Thomas hadn't spoken yet.

"So, Isabella," said Michael, his sinister eyes fixed upon me.

"Bella," I stressed, as usual.

"Well, Bella then, tell us where Edward Cullen is and we will leave you be," said Rebekah. Maybe she wasn't my favorite anymore. "Don't worry, we won't hurt Edward, but he has some information we want, and we want it soon."

"I have no idea who you're talking about," I played dumb.

"Liar," Michael hissed again. All right, well, being called a liar constantly was beginning to get on my nerves.

"Bella. We would prefer not to harm you or anyone in your family, or your darling Edward and his family. Just tell us where he is," said Rebekah more soothingly. My face stayed the impassive stone it had been. "Alright, then, just tell Edward that Rebekah stopped by. He'll definitely be interested. We'll be seeing you, Bella." And, as I looked around the room and saw the strange and cruel, impassive, and kind faces, they seemed scarier to me than earlier. With that, they left through the window, closing it on their way out. At least they were more thoughtful than Edward had been tonight. As I went to go look out the window, I felt something hit me in the side of my head, and everything went black as my head landed softly on my pillow.

I woke up with a horrible stinging on the side of my head. I felt nauseous, and dizzy. There was something nagging at my memory, pulling at it, as though it was trying to tell me something like one of those annoying dogs that tell people being stuck in a well, Lassie, that's the one. On the other hand, I felt something pleasant and cold on the side that was paining. It was very cold, and pretty hard, like I had my face pressed against a desk, and I knew immediately what that must mean. I tried to lift me head, ignoring the dizziness and opened my eyes. I was right, he was right where I knew he would be.

"Morning," he said softly.

"Hi," I said quietly. His arm had been under my head, acting as both an icepack and a pillow to my hurt face. His body was right next to mine, lying down on the bed, his head was up so that he would have been looking right at my face when I was sleeping.

"Did you fall out of bed last night or something?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"What?" I asked confusedly.

"Bella," he said softly. "The entire right side of your face is bruised."

"What?" I was alarmed now, and worried. Then, the memory broke through the fogginess of the stupor I had been in. "Rebekah…" I nearly whispered.

"Who?" asked Edward thoughtfully.

"Rebekah," I said louder. "Four vampires, with different…eating habits than you…they snuck in here last night an hour after you left and were demanding that I tell them where you were. They told me to tell you that Rebekah is in town…" I heard a low growl emit from Edwards chest that was building towards a snarl.

"Did she hit you?" he asked angrily, running his fingers down the hurt side of my face. It, instead of hurting, made it feel better.

"Actually, I'm not sure what hit me. I…I was about to get out of the bed and look out the window when I felt something hard hit the side of my head."

"Who were the other four?"

"There was a Michael – " a very loud snarl this time. "Rose, and Thomas."

"Michael," he hissed. "Did he say anything to you?"

"No, but he was very rude, and so was Rose. Rebekah was kind enough, and Thomas didn't talk once."

"Of course Rebekah was sweet. She is, after all, the leader of their coven. She knows how to appeal to humans. She was nice enough to me when I knew her, though."

"You know her. You know them all?"

"Of course. Rebekah was…helpful to me during my bought of rebellion. She…gave me…permission, for lack of a better word, to hunt in their territories. It was…a kind thing for someone as territorial as her to allow. She probably is looking for some form or reimbursement."

"After all these years?"

"Time passes rather quickly for us, might I remind you."

"Is she older than you are?"

"s, by about a hundred years, and so is Michael, but he is…too overcome by the scent to be a good leader…he gets hungry too quickly." I recalled the flat blackness of his eyes, how little depth there was to them. I shivered.

"What are we supposed to tell Charlie?" I asked softly, my fingers tracing along the stinging side of my cheek and up to my temple, then back down to my jaw.

"You fell out of bed and landed face first. I have to say, for you it is possible."

"Thanks," I replied sarcastically. He laughed a little, but then clapped his hand over my mouth.

"Shh," he hissed. I went immediately silent. The window was open again, seeing as that was how he got in before I woke up. "They're here." Just then, two dark shapes emerged form my window, landing gracefully on the floor of my room.

"Edward," hissed the first.

"Michael," Edward replied, his mouth a hard line, and his eyes in a glare. "Bekah," he spoke her name more warmly, and with a nickname.

"Hello, Edward," she said kindly, cantering over to meet him. She kissed his cheek and I noticed Edward stiffen at my side. Michael approached next, eying me with hatred…and something more…hunger? He shook Edward's hand. Edward wouldn't leave my side, not even to stand up. Their eyes were different this time. Laws made it so…their eyes were gold. Rebekah must have been very good with her diet to make changes like that so quickly. Those eyes, though, were much less frightening.

"I trust you've been well, kid," said Rebekah casually, sauntering gracefully over to m desk and slumping down in the chair, lifting her feet and placing them onto the surface of the desk. Michael remained where he was, still with his eyes fixed on me. Edward made a very inaudible snarl, that, if the room wasn't silent, I would've never even heard it. Michael simply shrugged and went to the rocker in the corner where Edward spent most nights.

"I've been okay, but Bella, on the other hand, her face seems to hurt. Wouldn't know something about that, would you, Bekah?" implied Edward with a small smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"I didn't do it, and I know Michael didn't. It was Thomas's job, we couldn't very well let her follow us…could we?" asked Bekah casually again.

"She wouldn't have followed. You probably scared her out of her mind last night…she had just watched a very scary movie with me, and…well, I didn't stay with her, as you could tell."

"Edward, it's been too long," said Bekah with a huge grin, looking up form her fingernails that she was examining with care.

"Well, I think our opinions may differ," he said with a bit of a grin. "How did you know where to find Bella?" Beneath the lightheartedness, the intrigue was real.

"Edward, you and I both know that I am a very skilled tracker, and that I know the minds of our kind and hers very well. Of course, for some reason, Michael and I cannot penetrate her mind."

"You never will be able to. I haven't yet, and I don't think I ever will," replied Edward with a grin to me. "Not to sound rude, but…why are you here, Bekah?"

"Well, we were in the neighborhood, and I wanted to say hi. Michael wasn't so keen; he never did like you much…oh well. Oh, and we promise not hunting the natural food around here or anything. I remember everything you told me about those uptight Quileutes. We promise to eat animals. We arrived last night, so, of course we had eaten just outside Seattle."

"Why were you in the neighborhood in the first place?" asked Edward suspiciously.

"The truth is…we wanted to…well, I wanted to see the way of life you had set up here with our old friends Carlisle and Jasper…and it seems to be going rather well," she said lightheartedly.

"Well, if you, and the rest of your coven, can swear not to harm a single human in the limits of this territory, we can definitely let you stay. You can stay with us if you wish, but, I do believe Bella would prefer that you no longer visit her in the middle of the night. He looked to me, a soft smile creasing his lips, and my heart stuttered. I heard Michael and Bekah stifle laughs as they heard the change in my heartbeat.

"We can most undoubtedly promise that, kid," she said casually. Michael gave her a death-glare and then looked to me angrily. Edward let out another low snarl.

"My friend…your mind…that scent, it's…intoxicating. How can you sit like that, right next to her? It's amazing," said Bekah softly. She must've read his mind.

"Of course, love is harder to destroy than natural instinct. I would think you would know that by now Bekah," he said with a grin. Michael shot another angry glare at Edward.

"Hmm…true, after all, my mate is definitely not what one would call…allowable… I would have been killed or banished long ago if I hadn't been the leader." I didn't understand this, weren't they talking about Michael? Why would they say something like that with him sitting right there?

"Yes, after all…for your mate to be a human…it is something we rarely have a problem with. Of course, ate probably isn't the best word for it, but love or boyfriend. After all, you are but…sixteen, and he is slowly and gradually getting older." Bekah shook her head of dirty-blonde hair with a small laugh. It was the first time I ever got a good look at her. Her hair went down to the small of her back, and was straight as a board. She had a perfect face, but she was a vampire after all, and was slightly short, but she had a good figure.

"I try very hard, you know. I've tried your lifestyle, and although difficult, I like the stationary things. We move too much for our own good, and I had to leave my…boyfriend…over ten years ago. I couldn't stay in high school around those humans for eight hour days, it wasn't good for my self-control or their well-being."

"Ha, and if you had a life like mine, you wouldn't have to worry, would you?"

"No, you have a point, there," she said calmly. "Well, I think I'm off to visit some old friends, and due to the access you have provided me to your mind, I think I know exactly where to find Carlisle, and the rest of your…family." She smiled warmly before leaping out the window. Michael stood up, glaring at me, and leapt out the window too. Edward's kind smile disappeared as soon as they were both gone out of earshot.

"So, Bekah, or Rebekah…she had a human…"

"Yes," he said calmly.

"And she didn't change him?"

"No, she loved him too much to take him away from the life he had with his human companions…you see, sometimes you must give things up for the people you care about, no matter the objections the people you care for makes," he said softly, poking the tip of my nose with his index finger.

"And, she just…left him?"

"Not quite. She wasn't ready to say it aloud, but, like I've told you before, some of us do fall off the bandwagon at times. He was to her what you are to me, and it got the better of her one day. She regrets it more than anything in her entire existence."

"Why was Michael so close to her, then, if he wasn't her…mate?"

"They're twins…unidentical, of course, but twins nonetheless."

"Wow, and they're always that close?"

"Yes…at first, when I met them, I was under the same impression."

"How did they…I mean, both of them?"

"Kidnappers took them and hid them in the woods, they were found by vampires, who, took pity on them and had enough control not to kill them when they bit into their flesh."

"How do they know Carlisle?"

"They followed me home after my rebellious stage, and wanted to meet him, to see what he had created here."

"And Carlisle will really let them stay here?"

"If they can promise to agree, and Alice can okay that notion. Of course, Alice will definitely be watching everything very closely from now on, won't you Alice?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Curses!" she said loudly, leaping through the window and landing as gracefully as though she had the wings of a pixie. "How did you know I was there?"

"Alice, I can hear thoughts, you remember that, right?" he asked with a grin.

"Oh, shut up," she said in that high pitched and sweet voice. "So, we did have company coming. And, just to let you know, us knowing that they're here, and their promise, it hasn't changed a thing about the future."

"Alice, calm down, we'll be watching them very closely, and you'll be watching the future very closely, correct?" he asked, eying her suspiciously as she leaned against the wall and looked around my room.

"Fine," she groaned.

"Listen, Bella. Charlie is waking up. I'll see you at noon, all right? We have to go talk to Carlisle," asked Edward. "And, don't worry, they won't come back and there are no monsters in your house after we leave, I promise."

"Oh, hush. Bye, hurry back, okay?"

"Alright. Of course, Charlie is going to ask about the bruise on your face. Just tell him you fell out of bed and landed face first on the floor."

"Fine, just go."

"Bye, Bella." He leaned in and kissed me very guardedly, and very carefully, watching the boundaries as usual. He smelled delicious, mouthwatering, and my fingers somehow managed to tangle themselves in his hair in the short time that our lips were pressed together. Then, as I felt him move away, I opened my eyes and he was gone.

"See ya, Bella!" called Alice from the windowsill.

"Bye," I called back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: aww, that was sorta cute, but this chapter is definately a key part of the stroy. Pay attention to it!**


	4. The Coven's Powers

**A/N: Thanks to the few people that have reviewed for me, much love to you all! So, what do you think of these new visitors? Bekah seems okay…on the other hand, the other three creep me out, and I created them, how weird is that? Oh, and the way I spell Bekah is not a typo, a friend of mine spells it that way, and I like it better that way, personally.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, it's all form the creative mind of the amazing Stephenie Meyer. I only own what you don't recognize. Some of these powers come from a thread in the Lexicon for Twilight that I am a part of called "Where's Edward? slap and is incredibly funny. You should read it.**

**IMPORTANT: IF YOU GO TO MY WEBSITE LISTED ON THE PROFILE OF MY FANFICTION ACCOUNT, THERE ARE PICTURES OF SOME OF THE THINGS IN THIS CHAPTER. I WOULD RATHER YOU SEE THEM AFTER READING THE CHAPTER!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I had gone into the bathroom to shower and to brush my teeth, I couldn't help but notice the bruise. It was huge, and covered the entire side of my face from my eye to my hair. It wound all the way down my face from my hairline to the tip if my chin. It hurt when I touched it lightly with my fingertips. Charlie, of course, noticed it automatically.

"Bells, what's the bruise from?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"Fell out of bed last night, and landed on the floor face first," I explained quietly.

"Oh. Going to the Cullens' today?"

"Of course, dad," I said with a half-hearted smile. I should make a mental note not to smile; it hurt. I grabbed a Nutri-Grain bar from the pantry and ran out the door to my truck. I threw in my bag and climbed in. I downed the breakfast bar and shoved the key into the ignition and turned. My truck roared to life and I sped out of the driveway and drove to the Cullen's house. When I pulled into their, for lack of a better word, driveway, I wasn't surprised to see Alice waiting for me on the porch. She was at my side by the time I had gotten out of the car.

"Hello, again, Bella," she said with her usual smile. Her eyes were much more golden than they had been yesterday, something I hadn't picked up on that morning.

"They're still here aren't they?" I asked. Alice wasn't usually one to wait up for people; she got bored too quickly for something like that. She smiled apologetically and nodded.

"You'll be fine though. Everyone is home, so there shouldn't be any problem with them…not with the entire family here with them. Bekah, though, won't break her promise. I know her from when she returned Edward to us so long ago. She was sweet, and very kind. I'm sure you noticed she has a very carefree personality."

"Yeah, she seemed like she did," I replied thoughtfully.

"Come on, I'm sure Edward is dying to see you," she said with a soft musical laugh. She grabbed me by the hand and practically dragged me faster than humanly possible across their lawn and towed me through the front door. "Edward," she said in a completely normal voice. Of course, he heard, and was at my side in an instant, his arm coiling around my waist protectively. It sent shivers up and down my spine the moment he touched me, and my heart went into a frenzied beating.

"Ah, Bella is back," I heard the sweet and carefree voice of Bekah as she rounded the corner and leaned against the doorframe.

"Hello," I said nervously. Edward's hold around my waist tightened.

"Sorry, I guess we were never really that properly introduced. Seeing as we'll probably be seeing a lot of each other, you can call me by what everyone else does, Bekah. And, of course, I know you as Bella. Edward's mind simply won't shut up about you…." She laughed again, a small musical laugh that echoed through the large house. It was high pitched and sweet sounding. I had never heard a more beautiful laughter in all my life.

"Hello, Bella," came Jasper's voice as he appeared next to Alice.

"Hi, Jasper," I said calmly, and I felt the ease wash over me. He was definitely being helpful to me right now, and that was good.

"Bella!" called Emmet as he ran to meet me.

"Hey, Emmet!" I said happily, high-fiving my older brother in all the ways that counted.

"Welcome back, Bella," came Esme's sweet and caring voice. She kissed my cheek softly and went back to wherever she had been before.

"So, Bella, the rest of Bekah's coven is here, if you'd feel up to meeting them?" suggested Edward. I looked to Bekah, who wore an anticipating look of pure happiness and excitement. How could I turn that down?

"Alright," I said with a grin.

"Hey, y'all! Get down here and meet Bella!" called Bekah through the house. Suddenly, the three others I had met previously and two more appeared next to Bekah. "So, you've technically already met Michael and Rose. Thomas, well, he's shy. Thomas, say hello to Bella."

"Hey," he said quietly. He definitely seemed shy.

"And, these are Cassidy," she said, pointing to the girl with the black hair that fell down to her lower back in layers, but tipped with an aqua color. "And here's Joseph, but Joey works just as well." She was now indicating a tall one, probably about twenty, with shaggy, dark brown hair and soft-looking eyes. He seemed pretty sweet by the grin he held.

"Hi," I said cheerfully.

"Bella, it's so great to finally meet you. Hold it!" Cassidy said loudly, and then something strange happened…the room went dead silent, and no one moved but her and I. "Just thought I'd give you a taste of my powers…stopping time can come in handy." Them everything started back up again. Alice got a dizzy look in her eye and Jasper helped her to brace herself. "Sorry, Alice. I forgot, messing with time is messing with your head."

"Don't worry about it Cassidy," replied Alice with a small grin as she righted herself.

"Bella," said Joey, extending his hand. I took it, and was surprised that his hands were warmer than any vampire I had ever met…almost as warm as a human hand, but not quite. When he let go of my hand, I looked at it curiously. The warmth lingered there and then faded as though my hand had been pushed into a bucket of ice. "Ha, sorry, forgot to mention that…changing the temperature of things is a helpful tool as well."

"Bella," came the sneer of Michael. I already knew his and Bekah's power…reading minds.

_You'll be fine, Bella. He won't hurt you while we're around. I promise, _I heard a voice say inside my head. The voice was familiar, and I looked to Bekah, who wore a sweet grin.

"You know, although your mind may be secretive, I can still tell it things. I may be unable to read human or even the minds of my kind as clearly as Edward can, but talking to others through the medium of minds is a good way to tell secrets in class," she joked. "Passing notes has definitely been revolutionized!"

"So, you and Edward, could have…conversations…in your minds?" I asked with awe.

"Of course, and so could Michael and I. Michael and Edward have a limited power of only being able to read what crosses their mind at that very moment. I, can read minds but it's very hazy, and I can talk to others through their minds."

"Hello, Bella, dear," came the sly voice of Rose. I turned to see her tall, brunette form above me. She had to have been at least six foot.

"What's your power?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Ha…I can manipulate emotions to a much more powerful extent than Jasper, and my power is limited to only making people feel sad…seeing as my human form died a very sad death."

"That's…awful," I managed to spit out. "Wait." I turned to Thomas. "What can you do?"

"Tracking, mostly," he shrugged. "Oh, and Thomas doesn't work for me…Tommy or Tom please. My gift, though is healing, but I haven't really perfected it much." Personally I liked Tommy better. It fit him better than Tom or Thomas did.

"You are all so amazing," I managed to get out.

"So, what'd you wanna do today?" asked Bekah in such regular American language, it would've been impossible to tell that she was from two centuries past.

"Bella?" Edward asked, looking to me with a smile. He seemed to like Bekah, and must have counted her as family for being so comfortable with me being around her.

"I don't know…" I said thoughtfully.

"Edward, how could you have picked to live in a town with no movie theater…and no mall either? Alice just told me," she explained quickly. I was starting to get used to these mind conversations.

_I say we head up to Port Angeles for some fun, _I heard Bekah's voice say inside of my head. I smiled to her and she smiled back sweetly.

"No," said Edward quietly. "How can you trust him around all those people there?" He pointed to Michael, who hissed menacingly.

"I meant just us. You, me, Bella, and Alice, of course," replied Bekah as though it was an obvious statement, and rolling her eyes.

"Oh, well, I guess that's fine," said Edward with a heartbreaking crooked smile in my direction. My heartbeat flew through the roof, and I heard Bekah's musical laughter from where she was leaning in the doorway.

"Come on, let's go," she said, snorting with laughter once. She clapped a hand over her mouth as though to block out what had happened. Alice began laughing hysterically, and Edward let out a small chuckle. "Oh, shut up," she said rudely.

"I had forgotten about that," laughed Edward. Bekah shot him a death glare and he immediately stopped laughing, my guess was that she said something in his head. "Whose car are we taking?"

"Mine of course," Bekah said with a grin.

"Fine, but I'm driving," Edward shot back. Bekah sighed and then grabbed my hand and towed me out the front door, but not before I noticed Alice's disappearance. We stepped outside and I saw Bekah's car. It was huge, a giant pickup truck that was a shimmering blue with two white strips going over the top. The tires came up to my waist at least, and a huge crash bar was on the front. Emmet would die for that car. The driver's door was open and Alice skipped out gracefully with a grin on her face and tossed the keys to Edward, who caught them without trouble.

"Well, well, well," he said thoughtfully, looking at the rear of the truck. I followed his gaze to a speedy-looking, dark blue motorcycle, sitting upright in the bed of the truck. I saw the word Ducati written on the side of it. The seat was black and there were a few black markings on it. The front was an aerodynamic design, and it was beautiful to say the least. "Whose is this?" Edward asked after letting out a low whistle.

"Mine, of course, but we all use it," came Cassidy's musical voice from behind me. I turned to look at her and the blue tips of her raven hair.

"Two person?" asked Edward interestedly.

"Of course," she said with an answering smile so dazzling I thought it was as white as the moon. "We've got four helmets, but we only brought two. We got a men's and a women's, knock yourself out."

"Seriously?" asked Edward with a bright grin.

"Of course," said Cassidy, before disappearing into the house once more. She returned a few seconds later with a silver, black, and blue jacket and a pair of silver and blue gloves. "Wear these, they'll make ya look cool." And then, she was gone again. Edward shrugged into the jacket which fit him perfectly and strapped on the gloves. At his feet, was a turquoise, white, and black jacket that was definitely for females.

"Who are those for?" I asked out of curiosity.

"You of course," he said with a gorgeous crooked smile.

"What!" I asked angrily. There was no way, as fun as it looked, that I would be on a motorcycle after all the parents Charlie had to talk to about their kids dying because of reckless motorcycle driving.

"After then?" he asked with a grin. He made a face that was impossible to say no to, and I hated that. It wasn't fair at all.

"Fine," I said, frustrated now. Then, Edward walked around the side of the truck and jumped into the bed of, let down the tailgate, and grabbed a silver and blue helmet from the floor of it. He pulled it on, so that only one small section of has face was visible – but he still looked amazing – and fastened it at the bottom. He straddled the bike for a second, and then kicked it on, making it roar to life. He revved it quickly and then shot out of the bed of the truck, landing perfectly on the ground, pulling up a cloud of dust and speeding away with a wave over his shoulder.

"Show off," laughed Bekah.

"She's right you know. He did that all to show off for you," said Alice, skipping over to the back of the truck and pulling out a light blue and white helmet, tossed it to me. I tried to catch it, really I did, but it slipped out of my hands and hit the ground. Bekah let out a snort of laughter before picking it up and grabbing the jacket and throwing them into the backseat.

"They can stay in the back with Alice for now," she said sweetly. "I want you to sit up here with me so we can talk."

"Hey!" came Alice's voice as she pretended to be hurt.

"Alright," I agreed warily. What could she want to talk about? Alice ushered me to the passenger seat and shut the door behind me before climbing into the backseat. Bekah was already pulling on her seatbelt in the driver's seat. She shoved the key into the ignition and it roared to life loudly…diesel. She hit the gas and we were soon on a forest road heading towards Port Angeles.

"So, Bella," Bekah began. "How did you find out about Edward's…history?" I began to tell her everything about what had happened between New Years and Spring last year and she listened intently, gasping at the proper places and smiling at the right times. "Now, Bella, as I was sorting through Edward's thoughts, I came across something you said that stuck with him, it was something about Alice and a bet, care to elaborate on that for me?"

"Well, I want Edward to change me, and Alice is seeing visions of me as a part of the Cullen family in that way, but he refuses to change me because he's so stubborn. So, I told him I was betting on Alice to be right and not him…who bets against someone who can see the future anyway?" I asked in a joking and sarcastic tone.

"Ya, no kidding," she said, her casual tone once again entering her voice. "I think he should change you, personally."

"Thank you," I said exasperatedly.

"Alice," Bekah said with a questioning look in her eye.

"Yes?" Alice asked.

"Where do I turn?" she asked.

"Just up the road, it'll take you to the highway and you can go straight from there. Then, take exit 78 and follow that for a few miles. I'll tell you where to go from there, but you can probably figure it out with all the signs. So, you agree with me then? Bella should be changed?"

"Of course, who knows how long he can last. Who knows how long your entire family, save Carlisle of course, can last?" asked Bekah with a look of nostalgia.

"It wasn't your fault. It could've happened to anyone. He was…as Edward says, your brand of heroine…and for someone who feeds like you do, who eats the natural food, you can't help but be drawn more than you normally would be," said Alice softly.

"I still hate myself for it," said Bekah grimly.

"Hey, it's okay. Everyone falls short of the mark every once in a while," said Alice again. Bekah didn't reply, but I noticed her breathing more deeply and a few broken sobs emanating form her chest. The rest of the drive was spent in silence, and no one dared to say anything. When we got to the movie theatre, it wasn't crowded, and we found Edward easily in the small parking lot. He was wearing the jacket around his waist and the helmet was hanging from the handlebars of the motorcycle, and the gloves were sticking out of his pockets. I had to admit, he looked gorgeous as usual.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: **PLEASE HAVE A LOOK AT THE PICTURES ON MY WEBPAGE, IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO FIND STUFF THAT I THOUGHT LOOKED GOOD ENOUGH. REMEMBER, MY WEBPAGE, TWILIGHT FANFIC, AND LOOK AT THE PICTURES, PLEASE! **

**Hope you liked this chapter. The pictures made it take longer for me to do. Read and review. **


	5. Pain and Darkness

**A/N: I hope you guys looked at the pictures, I really do. So, sorry I take like an entire week to update. Well, let's continue. This is a very pivitoal chapter, so pay a lot of attention. Oh, and if you have read New Moon, don't get mad at me for making this not follow the storyline right, okay? I've read New Moon, loved it and all that, but I started this story before I read it, so I have to keep to my story idea and not Stephenie's.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything in it except the things you don't recognize. Stephenie Meyer, you are truly amazing!**

* * *

Bekah pulled into a large parking lot filled with cars. She turned off the engine, and everything seemed much more quiet. Edward approached the passenger window, the jacket tied around his waist and the helmet under his arm. The gloves must've been in the pockets of the jacket or his jeans. I rolled down the window and stuck his head in.

"So, what movie are we seeing?" he asked.

"I swear, Edward, if you make me watch another horror movie I will…I don't know what I'll do, but it won't be good," I objected.

"And, you and Bella are not dragging Alice and I to see some corny romance," argued Bekah.

"So, what's left then?" asked Alice in her high-pitched voice.

"There's…action/adventure, suspense, sports drama, and I think that's about it," said Bekah with a smirk. "How was the bike by the way?"

"Rides amazingly," he said shortly. "Bella should have fun." I gulped. So, as I stepped out of the car, Edward's arm twined around my waist and my heart sputtered erratically as it always did. Bekah heard it, as usual, and tried to hold in a laugh, but a snort escaped and everyone heard it. We got into the theater and bought tickets for a movie called War of the Worlds, which looked interesting and at the same time boring in a sci-fi way. Edward bought me popcorn and a soda, which I objected to heavily. We got into the dark theater and the same electricity that had flowed between us last year on the movie days were up again. That electric current flowed and I longed to reach out and touch Edward's perfect face. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye, a grin on his perfect lips. That probably meant he was feeling it too. He grabbed my hand in his and ran it along his cheek and my eyes closed, feeling his perfection. Then, I felt his hand on my face. He kissed me once and my heart beat madly. When we broke apart, he relaxed in his seat, still holding my hand on the armrest. I was more relaxed now too, having my cravings fulfilled.

The movie was…interesting. Between the plants that were fertilized by blood and the annoying, screaming girl, it turned out to be pretty good. No nightmares would haunt me tonight, thankfully.

Edward laughed as the alien machine thing shot blood all over the plants.

"Hungry?" I asked with a smirk.

"No, _that_ definitely makes me _lose_ my appetite," he said with a disgusted look on his face. I laughed loudly and the people who had horrified looks on their faces turned to stare at me, the frail-looking girl who was laughing at the people dying in the strangest ways. "Will she not shut up?" he asked after the girl started being annoying…again.

"I doubt it," I laughed again. All this little kid did was complain, scream, complain, scream, and cry. I mean the world was ending, but seriously, it's easier if you stay clam. I ended up eating the entire popcorn and drinking all of my soda, which made Edward laugh since I had objected to him buying me anything. When we got out of the theater, Alice insisted on taking Bekah and I shopping. Edward groaned in horror, Alice in a store could end up with a loss of a lot of money. Of course, not that it mattered much to the Cullens. Edward said he'd be off alone and they'd meet back in two hours, and so, we split up, much to my dismay.

"Bella, follow me," said Alice, grabbing my hand and pulling me into an alleyway with her and Bekah.

"What's going on you guys?" I asked fearfully.

"Shush, Bella," whispered Bekah.

"Tell me what's going on," I demanded.

"Well…Alice and I were talking…in our minds you know, during the movie, so Edward wouldn't know, and we decided to…grant your wish, whether Edward wants you to be a part of the Cullen family or not, it should be your choice," said Bekah quietly.

"Really?" I asked unsurely.

"Undoubtedly," Alice chimed in, her voice nervous for the first time since I met her. She seemed worried, and that unnerved me. My heart began racing, but I was also happy. It was nerve wracking, watching them stand there and watching them debate over who would be the strongest. I guess that was why both of them came, so that whoever did it wouldn't get carried away and nothing could stop her. They decided Bekah should do it because of her experience with changing people. Bekah took a deep breath as she walked over to me guardedly, and I could tell she wasn't breathing. She raised up my hand and bit into my wrist, right along the vein and I felt a stab of pain, and then numbness. She grabbed my other hand and bit that wrist too. The pain was growing as fire coursed through my veins, burning, searing, and boiling my blood. It was impossible to think through it. She leaned in and bit the side of my neck right along that pressure point, the three blood vessels that led straight to the heart. So, at least it wouldn't be as painful and slow as Edward's transformation was.

The pain was sickening, and the smell of my blood pouring out of the wounds I had just received was even worse. It was making me want to vomit, making me want to hurl, but I couldn't, every process seemed to slow down. Soon, I was choking, and I couldn't breathe no matter how much I wanted air. The girls watched as I fell to the ground, the pain throbbing through my veins and the feeling of the searing pain spreading all the way through my entire body. Bekah had pulled out some medical tape and was wrapping up my wrists and placing a gauze pad on my neck. Alice was trying desperately to keep my attention focused, but I just couldn't distinguish anything, and I fell to sleep in seconds.

In my dreams, the pain was still choking me, not letting me breathe, and slowly seemed to be wearing away every part of my being. My dreams consisted mostly of walking through fires and running through a patch of thorn bushes. It was painful to feel even in the dreams. When I finally lost complete consciousness, and dreams stopped, everything was dark.

I woke up on a soft and comfy bed. I sat up, the pain having deserted me. I was in my room and Edward's eyes, as he was sitting in the rocker in the corner, were on me, not concerned, but angry. As soon as I looked at him, he was right next to me, his hand caressing my hair softly.

"Bella," he began, sounding upset and disappointed.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, feeling more alive than I ever had before.

"How could you let them?" he asked, examining my wrapped wrists and kissing them. My heart may have not leapt, but I felt the pit of my stomach lurch.

"I'm sorry," I said again, my voice even quieter. "Have I been out of it all three days?" I asked without thinking.

"Yes, and…Charlie thinks you fell while we were out. He is blaming me for not keeping a good eye on you and I'm not supposed to be up here, but I couldn't leave a newly born vampire who could wake up any minute in an empty house with a human there."

"I understand," I whispered again, the guilt swelling in my chest.

"Bella, how could you go behind my back and do this?" he asked angrily.

"I…I don't see why you wouldn't let me!" I almost yelled, looking at my clock, whew, Charlie would be at work already.

"Your family, your life, your mortality, I couldn't take it away form you," Edward said uneasily. I stood up, jumping form the bed, and grabbed my bathroom bag and ran into the bathroom alarmingly fast. Every imperfection in my face had vanished; I still looked like me, but my brown eyes had become red and frightening. Edward was next to me in a flash. His hands on mine.

"Did I…" I trailed off. Their eyes, as far as I knew, only were red after they drank human blood.

"No, that's the leftover blood in your body, that's all. It will leave your eyes red for a few days until it's all used up," he said nervously.

"Charlie…he…he's okay then?" I asked anxiously.

"Perfectly fine," Edward assured me.

"Okay," I sighed. My hair was no longer dry like it had always been, but was sleek and shiny, and straight. There were dark circles under my eyes, as though I had been knocked out instead of asleep. Which, is probably what had happened. "So…what do we tell him when he comes up and sees that his daughter has bright red eyes and was knocked out for three days?"

"I can take care of the eye thing. Alice went out to buy you some brown contact lenses. We said that you fell in Port Angeles and your head hit a rock…and you scraped your hands, of course, those bandages can probably come off about now. Bekah…she apologized like crazy and insisted that they leave, but they're still staying with us, no worries there. Let me see your hands," he whispered, grabbing my wrists and pulling off the bandages which were soaked with blood. The smell was strong and it burned my nose, but I didn't like the smell for some reason, it was…bitter and disgusting-smelling. Edward noticed that I cringed.

"Strange," he said softly. "You think it is unappetizing?"

"It smells different than it did when I was a human, but it still makes me want to puke. Of course, I'm not dizzy at all, but it smells like…ammonia or something bitter like that. I don't like it," I said with a grimace.

"So, you are a lot like Carlisle. You should have no problem not eating the…well, you know what I mean," Edward implied.

"I wouldn't happen to have a special power of any kind, would I?" I asked nervously.

"Not that I can think of yet," he said thoughtfully.

"So, I guess I need to learn a few things," I guess with a smirk.

"Maybe a bit," he said sarcastically, his face not showing any humor at all, and it was making me nervous.

"How are we supposed to do this?"

"Carlisle will help, don't forget that. He knows how to help us all adapt, after all, he helped most of us to adapt in the beginning."

"That's true," I said softly. "Can I see Bekah again?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Why?" I asked angrily.

"Trust is a hard thing to get back, Bella," Edward said with authority. "I must be earned, not given."

"I trust her. She could have killed me while she was changing me, but she didn't," I insisted.

"Yeah, well, I don't trust her and I am pissed off at her," he said angrily.

"So…should we go see Carlisle now?"

"Probably," sighed Edward, massaging his temples and closing his eyes.

"Hey," I said, placing my hands against his cheeks, cheeks that no longer felt as cold as they always had. "It's gonna be okay, I promise." He wrapped his arms around me, making my breathing come out unevenly, and the pit of my stomach lurch. When he kissed me, it just got worse…or better…depends on how you look at it.

When our lips separated, he had a small smile playing across his lips.

"Let's go see Carlisle," he sighed with a smirk.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I know it's a short chapter, but I didn't want to start anything else until next chapter. **

**Alright, I need some advice, a story I'm writing, not a fan fiction, but a novel type of story and I need a name for one of my characters. I have it narrowed down to a few names, but I can't choose. So, help me here. This is the description of him from the first chapter I did, the chapter where he is named "I-have-no-name-because-the-author-is-confused" So, here's the excerpt. "**_His face made me think of angels, and his body made me think of a god. He had dirty-blonde hair that hung below his brow and almost in his eyes. His eyes were what caught my attention at first though. It was a rare color that is only seen every so often, gray. They were incredibly communicative eyes and so beautiful that I found myself not able to soak in the rest of him until I snapped myself back to reality. He was tanned and probably about sixteen. His muscles were hardened under his shirt and he had a mischievous look in his eye._"_(This is from the point of view of a fifteen-year-old.)_

**Alright, the names are: Reid, Logan, Dean, Lucas, Gavin, Keenan, or Aaron. I want your opinion, so please help me. The story takes place in modern times, so it's not a question of whether the names fit the generation or not. **

**So, other than that, tell em what you think of this chapter, which was probably a major cornerstone in the plot of this story. I don't know how long I'll keep this one going though, and I might not finish it. Updates will be slow on this one because, no offense, but it isn't one of my first priorities. Sorry if I keep you guys waiting for chapters, but I promise there will be an update every two weeks at the least. Sometimes it can be every week, actually, it's probably every week unless something comes up.**


	6. New Electricity

**A/N: Thanks for the input guys, love you all!! Sorry about the update gap again, as usual. Anyways, so…shall we move on?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, it's Stephenie Meyer's and I only have the stuff you don't recognize.**

* * *

Edward was afraid that the starting of his car would wake the neighbors, who would call Charlie and say something about someone being over or me leaving, which would be a bad thing. So, other than that, he found no objection to running. In fact, he felt the need to teach me as well. 

"Alright, it's just like regular running when you were human, okay? You need to be careful though since you aren't that practiced, so don't go all out or anything. And, watch out for trees. I'll be next to you the whole time, stop worrying."

I was shaking from fear. After all this time I was only barely getting used to running while riding on his back, but now I had to do it freestyle, alone. Edward better be ready for this to take a while. "Okay," I mumbled nervously. Trees, that scared me, it always did. Something in my gut was telling me that I was going to get hurt, but at the same time, telling me I couldn't hit anything because of my new formed ego.

He grabbed my hand, making my stomach drop and my head foggy. I gave him a quick glance and he was looking at me with the most curious expression on his face. It was something torn between indecision and sadness. I knew where the sadness came in, I wasn't human. That was one of the things he loved most about me and it made our relationship the unpredictable thing it was. It was also what put me in so much danger whenever "visitors" would come and things would happen like what happened last spring in that dance studio. Had he changed me sooner, I would never have broken my leg, and had he left the venom to spread, all my wounds would have healed much faster.

"It's going to be okay," he said, stroking my face with the back of his empty hand. I knew I didn't blush, but somehow, in that instant, it felt possible, like I wasn't frozen in time. I knew how stupid it was to think that, but one could only dream. I turned back to face him and wrapped my arms around him, looking for comfort. At first, he was taken aback and then, his arms wound tightly and protectively around me too, and we just stood there, in the forest, like that for God only knows how long. It was perfection and beauty.

"I love you," he barely whispered.

"Me too," I sighed back, my stomach fluttering like the leaves around us. He let go of me, before tucking a strand of stray hair behind my ear.

"Come on, let's see if you can do this," he whispered in my ear, sending chills up and down my spine as his warm breath blew on my neck. He grabbed my hand in his and he pulled me along behind him, my feet going faster than I would have thought possible. It was strange as everything went past in blurs, but my mind was slowing it down so that I could move out of the way, almost like how you see in movies. It was like I was running, but things were moving in slow motion. When he stopped in front of the large white house I had become accustomed to seeing, I was almost excited to see Alice and Bekah and Emmet and Carlisle and Esme.

"Ready?" he asked breathlessly. I could tell that as we were running he had been thinking, but about what I had no idea. I grabbed his hand again, not remembering when I had let go, and something rushed through my brain, like a small electric shock. Edward looked at our hands in confusion, his brow furrowing.

"What was that?" I asked breathlessly, regaining my ability to think.

"Not sure…we should talk to Carlisle though," said Edward, not looking up form our hands. When we got inside the house, Alice bound up to meet me, wrapping me in a string and bone crushing hug. I guess I was still a bit weak. Bekah came around the corner, a somber look on her face as she leaned against the door frame. Edward's face became immediately wary.

_Bella, I am so sorry,_ I heard Bekah's voice say inside my head.

"It's okay. It's what I wanted after all," I barely whispered. Bekah was by my side in a flash and wrapping me in a small hug. Edward stiffened at my side instinctively. Somehow I felt the strange surge of electricity I felt with Edward, but in a more concentrated form.

"How odd," she whispered without moving from my side, still hugging me.

"What's wrong?" I asked with intrigue.

"I can't use my power while we're in contact. It's like you are my opposite pole and you cancel me out. I wonder why that is," she whispered, more to herself than anyone else. She let go of me after the same current shot through me again.

"I noticed that now too. I can't read anyone's mind right now. I tried to tune into it when we got to the house, but I felt this strange shock as though my powers short-circuited," said Edward thoughtfully.

"Wait, so you have no idea what I'm thinking?" asked Alice with awe.

"Not at all," Edward said with a grin. "That's Bella's power. She's like a reverse magnetic field for our powers, they won't work while we're in contact with her."

"Hold on," said Alice, walking over to me. I held out my hand and she placed hers on top of it. I felt the shock get stronger every second, and I saw Alice's eyes get pensive and then squint shut in frustration and effort. Then, she opened them and looked at me with wonderment. "My powers won't work." She let go of my hand and took a step back, her eyes going wide and thoughtful, and then snapping back to reality again. "But over here I can."

"Exactly," said Edward. "We didn't need Carlisle to solve one of the mysteries. No ones powers will work while in contact with Bella."

"Oh really?" came Jasper's voice form the stairs. He seemed much more relaxed now for some reason, perhaps because I was no longer a tempting meal for him. Maybe it was just the fact that my scent was to appealing to him at all. "Let me try." He stepped over and I raised my hand and he raised his so that our fingertips were touching. I felt the same electric current shoot through me in an incredibly concentrated form and then his hand moved away from mine. "I don't even know what emotion she's feeling."

"Told you," said Edward with an indifferent shrug.

"Bella?" asked Esme as she came around from the dining room.

"Yeah, it's me," I said softly.

"Hello, dear, how are you feeling?" she asked, her mothering instincts taking over as she placed her hands against my forehead and then my cheeks. She then realized I wasn't going to feel exactly warm or hot because I was going to have icy skin like them. She lifted my hand and examined my wrist where the scars from my transformation were. Them she looked at the other one and then my neck.

"Bekah, you made it the most painless process possible," she said, shooting a grateful glance to Bekah.

"I tried," Bekah said with nod of her head.

"What's wrong, dear?" asked Esme. I saw understanding flash across Esme's face as something Bekah said through her mind became known to Esme.

"I see," sighed Esme thoughtfully. "You are right dear. If you wish to go, please go."

"What?" asked Edward, Alice and I at the same time.

"Bekah feels bad about what she has done, and Edward's cruel thoughts and angry words and harsh glares are not helping much. She wants to take her coven back to where they came from. They are heading back to Europe. Say your goodbyes," said Esme sadly.

"I'm…sorry, Bekah," said Edward sadly. "I didn't mean anything by it."

"Yes you did," she replied spitefully, and then she was gone.

"Where'd she go?" I asked confusedly.

"To tell them. She isn't saying any goodbyes, so don't expect one. She's leaving as soon as she gets her things," explained Edward sadly.

"Why did you have to be like that?" I asked before darting away from him as fast as my legs would carry me. I darted through the house and ended up in Edward's room. I threw myself onto the couch and grabbed the stereo remote and clicked it on. It was a mix CD of different bands and even some classical. I let it play and began twirling my hair, thinking only of the future. I found myself staring out the window at the river and watching it flow over the rocks and towards the rapids. Maybe it was too hard. Maybe I wasn't as strong as that water, maybe the rapids would be too much and one day I would sink beneath the surface and never come back on top. It had happened once, when I thought I would never be strong enough, when I had sunk beneath the surface, but that time Edward had pulled me back out, last spring.

I tried to shut that from my mind though, not wanted to dwell upon it any longer. Every time I pushed it away, though, it found its way back into my head, as though wanting to torment me. Soon, Clair de Lune came on, the fist song Edward and I had listened to together. Maybe it was considered our song, I didn't know. I felt the smooth rhythm flow through me and relax me. Soon, I was lying down and looking at the ceiling.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter again, sorry for that. So, did you like it, or not? How did you like the way I portrayed Bella's power? Let me know what you think!**


	7. Revelations

**A/N: Hi, sorry for the update gaps, I have had some issues with m ankle and have to get x-rays and MRIs and it's just awful and evil. Now, I'm in a walking boot and all this stuff and it's messed up bones and ligaments, and it's so irritating. So, shall we move on? This is a short chapter because it's Bella's realization of something very, very important.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I am not amazing enough like Stephenie Meyer, I don't own. **

Maybe Edward didn't feel like making me angry, but maybe he didn't know where I had gone, or maybe it was both. The entire room smelled like him, and made it even harder to me angry. I thought it would be the first place he would check, but sometimes common sense evaded even most sensible people of the world. I didn't know where he was and I didn't know if he would come and find me soon or not. It was making me nervous though, being away form him for so long, and I was beginning to worry. I started singing along with the loud song form the Linkin Park CD and tried to concentrate on not having a meltdown.

I heard a sharp rapping at the door after a long time had passed.

"Go away, Edward," I sighed angrily. I heard the door creak open, almost soundlessly. In my human life, I probably would have never heard it. I heard the soft and rhythmic footsteps soon after and someone sit down near where my head was, but I couldn't see them, my eyes still pressed closed. Whoever it was began stroking m hair in a friendly, not romantic way. I opened my eyes and sat up face-to-face with Alice.

"Calm down, Bella," she said in her musical voice.

"How could he do that?" I asked, my voice sounding strained even to me.

"He never wanted this for you, ever. And we made it happen. He is angry with me too, and I know he will be for a while. He refuses to be mad with those truly at fault though," she said, talking more to herself than to me.

"And who is that?" I asked softly.

"You two," she whispered, closing her wide eyes for a second before letting them open again. "Had Edward changed you last spring or sooner, when I offered him the other option. You remember, when he wanted to drive you out of Forks because the tracker was pursuing us? When I said there was another option and he snarled at me, saying there wasn't, well, that was the option I had presented him with. I know that you know all m visions of you being a member of our family. Finally, they come true, and Edward is angry because the future has happened."

"I'm sorry he is angry with you," I whispered.

"Don't be, it isn't your fault, truly it isn't. I care about you as a sister, Bella, and I don't want Edward to suffer like he did in those few short moments last spring when he thought you were dead, when he asked each and every one of us to kill him if you were. It was terrible, for me, for the for my family, for everyone."

"Alice, why is he so against it?"

"He wants you to live the privileged life that humans are allowed to live. He thinks we are damned form our creation; and that, because of us never being able to have children amongst other things, we lose some of the joys that you humans have. He wanted you to live out a perfect and full life, and he was going to come with you as soon as you died."

"He shouldn't say things like that. He shouldn't want to die."

"Bella, he loves you. He loves you more than anything in this world, more than us even. He would die if you were absent from his life for too long."

"I want to go see Charlie," I whispered automatically.

"You can't, not until you feed, you need some nourishment and then you need to talk to Carlisle as soon as he gets home from the office."

"Where's Edward?"

"At the meadow, thinking."

"About what?"

"Life, and you, but in his mind you two are the same thing." I knew that if I could have, I would've blushed again. It was sad, thinking that was something Edward would miss about me, and watching me sleep, and watching me eat, and everything else that made me human.

"Does he want to see me?"

"I think the question you should ask is whether or not _you _want to see _him_."

"I…not right now. I am still so angry with him."

"You have a right to be, Bekah was a good person and a good friend. She would never do anything she thought would hurt Edward or you badly. She knew him for a long time. She used to have a small crush, as you humans say it, on him. It went away though, and she is still looking for a new mate."

"Her story, about her old love, the human, is it true?"

"More true than you know. There were parts left out of the story that I needn't both you with at the time, but yes, it is true."

"I guess…that may be the best thing that I did get changed then…."

"Perhaps, but you may not understand what you are missing."

"Edward and I will work it out, I know we will, soon."

"Hope and faith help too."

"Alice, how come I am so averted to human blood?"

"You told me once that the scent makes you sick and now it smells bitter to you, like something unappetizing, but tolerable. It may be because of your aversion to it when you were mortal. I can only think of that as a reason."

"So, what do you do during the day when school is out?"

"Wrestle, play games, take walks, a lot of things humans do, but much more rough with us."

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Well, I don't know, but I think you should go talk to Edward and not wallow, Bella, it's not healthy," she joked.

"But…Alice, I am just SO angry, it's horrible how he made Bekah feel," I said exasperatedly.

"Maybe he did it because he loves you, did you ever think of that?" she asked quietly. I stopped, maybe I hadn't looked that far into it. I knew he wanted her gone because she changed me, but maybe I really wasn't looking at why he didn't want me changed. He wanted me human because that's how he loved me. He loved the way I blushed, he loved my unnatural clumsiness, he loved be as a human, not a vampire. Maybe he was angry for that. I mean, safe as I was now, and more heavily protected and out of danger, there were always other problems I faced. But, maybe if I had wanted to stay human, he would have been more patient with me. Maybe my being human made us the couple we were, and not just like all the rest. Maybe…maybe us living so dangerously, on the edge of the knife every single day, made it special.

"Alright…I'll talk to him," I said silently. I knew even she had heard me.

"Good girl. He's probably in the meadow. You remember how to get there, right?" she asked.

"Alice, I can't remember details from my human life. The big picture, Edward, Charlie, Renee, you, and the rest of them, I remember perfectly, but details, I have no clue."

"Alright, I'll take you then," she said. "Of course, you could always try something for a first time…"

"What?"

"Following a scent trail."

"You'll have to walk me through that…."

"It's easy. You can just tell where his scent is leading, and I am sure you have noticed how much more acute your sense of smell is now," she laughed.

"Yeah, I have," I said, remembering the way my room smelled like nothing but the plug-in on my wall, something I could only smell if I was standing right there back when I was human.

"Well, just follow a scent for as long as you can until you find it, and I am sure you remember what Edward smells like, right?"

"How could I forget," I sighed.

"Well, then, I'll let you get it. Here, Edward told me to give this to you, we each have one, and I thought it was only right for you to get one too," she said, producing a small, black phone from her pocket.

"Thanks," I said, beaming at her.

"Just call if you get lost or something," she said with a grin.

"Okay," I said, still smiling at her. She got up and strode from the room and I followed, ready to see if I was vampire material. I knew there was a very, very small chance of me finding him on my first try, but I was willing to give it a shot. It wasn't hard; I could smell him on the staircase and out the front door.

I could smell his trail outside and followed it, making a wrong turn before coming back and starting over. Finally, I made it to where the blacktop ends, where we first came to the meadow. It was easy, without any people, to follow his scent through the forest. When I stepped into the beautiful clear, crisp meadow, the wildflowers tickling my ankles, I saw him. He was lying in the grass, looking up at the rainy sky. I came and sat next to him, but he didn't seem to hear me coming.

**A/N: I know it's mucho short, but I promise, the next chapter will be up in less than two weeks, without a margin of a doubt. Sorry about it being short, but with my messed up ankle, I have like no time to write anymore. I promise the next chapter will be up fast!**


	8. Breaking Boundaries

**A/N: I know it's mucho short, but I promise, the next chapter will be up in less than two weeks, without a margin of a doubt. Sorry about it being short, but with my messed up ankle, I have like no time to write anymore. I promise the next chapter will be up fast!**

**A/N: Before you throw sharp things at me, I would like to say, that I have a perfectly good explanation for missing my deadline. This reason: My computer broke and I didn't get it back for a week, and finals were the week I got it back. Haha, pretty good excuse huh? Well, I am so, so, so sorry about this deadline miss and I promise to make it up to you by writing a chapter every like four days for the next two weeks (or at least once a week since I'm no superwoman). I think that's a good way to make it up to you, seeing as I am finally on Christmas Break. Okay, back to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight, I wish it was mine, but, alas, it's Stephenie Meyer's and I can't have it.**

"Bella," he whispered my name as though it held something important. I grasped that fact and sighed, pulling my knees up to my chest. "Bella," he whispered again.

"I shouldn't have-" I began, before he cut me off.

"I should not have sent Bekah or the other away, it was wrong, and I know that now. Please, believe me, I would never try to hurt you," he said softly, still not looking at me.

"I should never have gotten so angry," I replied in a whisper. Suddenly, in one of those blindingly fast movements of his, he was sitting up, facing me with hurt in his eyes.

"Don't deny your emotions, please," he said, placing his hand on my cheek. A shiver ran up my spine as I turned my face into his hand, pressing my own against his and rubbing my face into his palm. He was eternally mine, and I was eternally his. It was heaven again. "I would rather know what you're thinking, you should know that by now."

"I understand that…but, I wish, I wish I was more collected, like you," I replied with a soft voice.

"You think…I'm collected?" he asked with a small smirk turning the corners of his mouth up. "Do you know how ripped apart I feel when you aren't around, how agonized I was when I returned to Bekah's truck to see you, unconscious, on the seat as you flinched in your dreams, the pain striking you all over your body. How terrorized I was when I saw your face contort with every wave of pain that shot through you. I am definitely not collected."

"But, every time we're together, you seem so…calm and together," I said softly, avoiding his eyes as he recalled what had happened only a few days ago.

"Because…when I am with you, I am complete…together, and perfectly happy. You're my drug, Bella. I can never have enough of you at any time, and you should realize that," he said seriously, using his hand to lift my chin to look at him. "Bella, when you aren't around me, I fall to pieces. When you were gone form me last spring…I was a mess. You can ask Emmet, he had to deal with me."

I laughed a small, bitter-sweet laugh, glad that my presence was so longed for in his life, but saddened that I was the one who made him upset.

"It's not funny," he said with another laugh.

"But, you're laughing too," I said as a smile turned up the corners of my own mouth. Abruptly, his face became hard as he tried to hold his smile down. "Don't laugh," I warned, already laughing at myself.

"You, Miss Swan, are becoming tiresomely difficult," he said as his mouth formed into a smile.

"What are you going to do about it?" I asked with a tempting grin.

"This," he said, leaping at me and pinning me to the ground. Another one of those moments where my dead heart could almost beat came up again. My pulse hammered in my veins even though I had no blood. Shivers ran all through my body; his face was inches from mine, holding my gaze perfectly. I was locked in those death trap golden eyes. No one had the right to be so perfect.

"Nervous?" he asked, sounding a bit nervous himself.

"A bit," I said. What an understatement, my body was practically shaking a mile per second. He leaned his face down to kiss my cheek softly, and then to kiss my eyelids, and then my forehead. He kissed my brown hair, and then my chin before moving his cold lips to mine. My heart seemed like it could beat then. It seemed that if I were still human, it would have burst from my chest long ago. As his lips touched mine, the world melted away around us. This kiss was much less guarded than any before. His lips parted this time, finally fully appreciating a kiss without the need and want to kill me. I inhaled and so did he as my tongue darted inside his mouth for a split second. His eyelids flew open to stare into my eyes, surprise written across his face.

When I gave him a look, pressing him on, he pulled me to my feet; our lips still connected, he ran his fingers up the length of my spine, causing a shiver to run through me. I moved my lips from his, kissing the base of his neck at the side. I felt him shiver too, and took satisfaction in that. How far could we let this get?

He slid his hands into the back pockets of my jeans and pulled me up to meet his lips better. I stretched up on my tiptoes and kissed him on the mouth again. He moved first this time, kissing the hollow at the base of my throat before taking a deep breath and kissing the sides of my neck and then just above the neckline of my shirt. I almost fainted then. I placed my hand under his chin, pulling his mouth back to mine, wanting even more. His hand lifted my shirt up to my rib cage, feeling my cold skin underneath before our lips parted.

"Wow," he whispered after catching his breath.

"That's a bit of an understatement," I gasped, loving every second of the past moment we had shared.

"I love you so much," he said softly into my ear, before kissing the skin just under it and pulling me into his arms tightly as he lowered me to the ground. His legs were apart and I laid between them, my head on his chest as his legs stretched out at my sides. Occasionally, he would lean down and kiss the top of my forehead, or my hair, and my body would go into convulsions again. It seemed like I had missed that for too long.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a concerned voice. I hadn't realized how badly I was hyperventilating, but he hadn't noticed that he was either.

"Are you?" I asked, trying to compose my breathing.

"Forgive me?" he asked with a playful smile.

"You think I would have let you do that if I didn't?" I asked breathlessly.

"Yes, but I thought it would help your decision lean more towards me," he laughed lightly.

"Well, yes, I do forgive you," I said with the same smile. "Do you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive," he said, placing his hand on m cheek, his mood going abruptly serious again. He was too perfect for anything in this world, much to perfect for me.

"I practically begged Alice to make me a vampire, and then she used Bekah to do it," I said with a sigh.

"True, but who could blame you? I would become mortal if it were possible to be with you. Love is truly stupid, not blind. You gave up your soul to be with me, while in my becoming mortal, I would only give up immortality," he laughed.

"And the senses and the mind reading, and the diet, and everything else," I said with a smile.

"None of that matters if I can be with you, don't you see?" he asked with a smile still playing at the corners of his mouth. I sighed and looked up at the sky, seeing the light begin to fade.

"It's getting dark," I said, not willing to answer his question. I heard his soft sigh from next to me, and then him stand up, his hand still in mine as he pulled me up too.

"So, what happens now?" he asked, watching the sunset.

"What you usually do at night, watch me sleep…you can't do it anymore, can you?" I asked sadly, realizing this for the first time.

"Nope," he said with a note of sadness in his voice.

"I thought we were past that," I said with a sad note to my voice as I heard the note of his voice.

"We are…it's just…now I have nothing to do," he said with a laugh, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, what did you do before I came into your life?" I asked with a grin.

"I would wrestle with my brothers. We play poker, sometimes it got interesting when Alice and I were the only ones playing. She would know what I would draw, but I knew what she had, so it was pretty funny. Sometimes we would just walk around Forks or go to local bars and joke around. Emmet had some fun with prank phone calls a few times."

"Sounds like you did a lot," I said with a smile, hearing all of this for the first time.

"Some nights were fun, others we sat around and watched TV like mortal families do all day long. Well, except you, but Charlie does," he said with a laugh.

"Charlie! Oh my gosh, I forgot," I said angrily. "I've been gone almost a day, what will he think? I'm supposed to still be passed out on my bed, crap. He'll kill me!"

"We are going to have to fake your death, Bella," said Edward sadly.

"Fake…my…death?" I asked in gasps.

"If we don't, you'll have to stay with Charlie, and people will wonder why you aren't aging. We might have to leave Forks now, too," he sighed. "Those were some of my other objections to your vampirism."

"Can we wait until the end of senior year? School starts in a week, it wouldn't be hard. Please, can't we wait?" I begged.

"Maybe," he sighed. "It all depends on a few decisions in my family. We all have to agree on this, you know that."

"I know," I sighed sadly.

"Carlisle will let you, and his voice counts the most," said Edward unemotionally.

"Is that good, or bad?" I asked, catching the tone of his voice.

"Bella, you know I wouldn't want to ever live without you, and now you can be awake 24-7. How do you expect me to survive?" he laughed with a playful smile.

"Ha, ha, very funny," I retorted sarcastically. We were near the road now, and I could smell people. It was still very unappetizing.

"I'm glad I don't like the smell," I sighed happily.

"You should be, no temptation for you. It's like people who are allergic to cigarette smoke will never have the temptation to try and smoke," he said with a smile. "We should stay close to the tree line," he sighed as he picked up his pace and we were running again. It was so much better when you were doing it yourself instead of sitting on his back. We stopped at the forest behind my house. "He's not home yet," said Edward, looking at the house intently. "I think you have a matter of seconds though." I heard tires sqeal around the corner and Charlie's car come around the corner. I rushed up to the window of my room and climbed into my bed and under the blankets just as he came in.

Closing my eyes and pretending to still be asleep, I moved over a bit. Charlie closed the door again and then I felt something touch my face and my eyes flew open. Edward was sitting next to my head, a smile on his lips.

"You got better at acting," he said with a quiet laugh.

"Yeah, well, everything gets enhanced, remember?" I asked with an angry smile.

"I wonder if it made you graceful," he said with another laugh.

"You're funny," I answered sarcastically. "So, what now?" I asked with a small voice.

"I'm sure Charlie will be back up again. He's come in at least three times a night lately. "So, I guess we just stay here, then."

"Fine with me," I said, sitting up and kissing him spontaneously. "What do you want to do?" I asked as I pulled away.

"Hmm…" he shrugged. "Got board games?" he asked with a laugh.

"Like you wanna play Clue." I said sarcastically. I was really in a sarcastic mood tonight, wasn't I?

"Never played it," he laughed. "It was before my time," he added, seeing my aghast expression.

"Well, we have it," I said with a smile. "Of course, you'd probably be really good at it," I said, going to my closet and pulling the board game from the top shelf and bringing it to him. We spent the rest of the night practically dodging bullets. We had put the game board on a blanket, and Edward would pull it into the closet every time Charlie started to come up the stairs and I would pretend to be asleep. And the rest of the night we would play. Edward won almost all of the games, but the first three were mine since I didn't really teach him how to play that well. Of course, he caught on fast and was in my face about it the rest of the night. When morning came, he kissed me on the lips and ducked outside my window, standing in the shelter of the trees behind the house as I waited for Charlie to come up so I could be alive again.

**A/N: I know you adored the kiss scene. I know you did, admit it! It was amazingly stupendous. Anyways, I'll try and get a new chapter out before New Years, actually I promise to get a new chapter out before New Years! If I don't send me angry PMs demanding that I update. Alrighty, well, Merry Christmas and I'll see you soon. Now REVIEW! Please! P.S. My Nephew turns one the day after Christmas, it's gonna be his birthday. We celebrated at Chuckee Cheese's today! I won a magic wand and a huge ring, haha!**

**2 A/N: I'm looking for a Beta, actually. Send me a PM if you're interested!**


	9. Playing Dead

**A/N: So, I have a Beta now, finally, yay! Everyone welcome Chaos/C./Bright Green Eyes as my Beta. She'll most likely be leaving notes after she edits because she's just fun like that. Anyways, on with the chapter, seeing as I have finished outlining in my mind and know exactly where this is going. **

**Oh, and today my nephew turns one! YAY! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or New Moon, those belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer who I admire (ooh, I rhymed) but for things you may not recognize, I do own those, hah! Of course, I don't think there are any in this chapter...  
**

* * *

After Edward left in the morning, Charlie wasn't far behind. He came up, and seeing me awake and sitting up in bed, and rushed over and hugged me tightly. 

"Bells, you gave me such a scare," he said angrily.

"What happened?" I asked, feigning my amnesia.

"The Cullen boy allowed you to fall on your head while you were with him and his family in Port Angeles. You've been out of it for days," he said with a relieved expression. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Me too," I sighed. "Can I go over and see Alice?" I asked hopefully.

"Want me to drive you?" he asked, unsure of my brain functionality.

"No, I'm sure I'll be fine. You go to work, dad," I said with a smile.

"School starts tomorrow, remember, Bells?" he asked. "A senior now, eh?"

"Yep," I said with a smile. How many times can I be a senior, I asked myself.

"Alright, honey, I'm going to work. Take it easy okay? I don't want you driving, so call Alice to take you," he ordered sternly. I had to follow up because he would ask someone to spy on me, I was sure. He left the room and closed my door behind him. Edward was sitting next to me in an instant.

"I don't want to go back to school," I said, going back on my previous decision. "I don't want any temptation, and knowing I'd have to pretend to be dead for a whole nine months…I wouldn't be able to keep it a secret from Charlie," I said with a stutter.

"Alright, it's okay," he said, stroking my cheek with the back of his hand. "Go get ready and I'll take you over to my house. Of course, last night I was thinking…a little about something."

"What?" I asked, curiosity filling my brain like water in a bucket.

"About life," he sighed. Oh no, I told myself internally.

"What about it?" I asked warily.

"I'll tell you later," he promised. "Tonight, we're faking your death. You have to come home, convince Charlie to let you drive to Port Angeles, wreck your car on the highway and then come to our house, okay? I'm sure Charlie will come to tell us or something, so we'll have to hide you for about a month, maybe two, all right?" he asked, making sure I was okay with this plan. I nodded with a depressed frown. This was going to rip Charlie and Renee to pieces.

"I want you with me…at least," I whispered.

"Okay," he promised quietly. "Bella, I know this is going to hurt your family, and you as well."

"Damn right it will," I said sadly.

"I'll be waiting in the truck when you get home, okay?" he whispered.

"Okay," I sighed.

"Now go get ready," he said with a small smile, kissing my lips softly before jumping out my window. I sighed quietly and went and took a shower, the hot water calming me a bit. After brushing my teeth and getting dressed, I went back down the stairs and found him waiting at the front door for me. He tossed me my raincoat, which, as to be predicted, I dropped. But he laughed and picked it up.

"Looks like being a vampire didn't help your grace," he said with a grin.

"Hush," I said, trying not to smile as I elbowed him in the arm playfully. He rolled his eyes, holding my hand as we stood in front of his car.

"You got here fast," I said with a grin.

"You know how I drive," he replied with a chuckle.

"Wait, if I'm missing, how will they know I'm dead?" I asked, realizing this for the first time.

"Carlisle will take care of you, and you were beyond his help. So you were sent to the hospital morgue, where he will proceed to change the name of another corpse with brown long hair that's hacked up enough that it won't look anything close to human. Let alone you, and that can fool people easily enough," he said, sounding a bit cheerful at the subject. I winced and grimaced, but he only laughed.

"That's disgusting and horrible," I said through my look of disgust.

"But it works," he laughed. "We can do that, or your car crashed into a tree and you were eaten by a bear, take your pick."

"Um…which one is more believable?" I asked warily.

"Actually, the bear one, sadly enough," he joked. "The people here are so worried about bears. I think the best way to protect the wildlife from being hunted down the Forks Police force though is to go with the morgue story."

"Well, I wouldn't want to be at fault for a new endangered species," I laughed.

"So, the Carlisle one, then?" he asked.

"I guess," I sighed, trying to hide my sadness. "Charlie is not going to be happy."

"Well, I can imagine not, his only child is about to die," he laughed humorlessly.

"Let's just go," I said, getting into the front seat of his car while he walked around to the driver's side. We drove in silence, me contemplating the best way to crash my car. I thought about running it into a median and hitting one of the light posts on the deserted highway, then smashing it up a bit more myself to make it look like I was shot through the windshield.

When we arrived at the house, Alice was there to receive us. "Bella's dying tonight," Edward said to the family when we were situated around the dining room table.

"What a shame," said Esme sadly.

"Am I playing a part?" asked Carlisle with a strange amount of interest. Edward went through the plan again and everyone knew what to do, well, Carlisle, Edward and I, knew what to do. The day passed quickly, and Edward got me home just in time to see Charlie's car come around the corner as soon as he left. My father came into the kitchen with a smile.

"Dad, I was thinking about going to Port Angeles tonight, I needed to go to the bookstore when I was there last week, but I didn't get a chance because of the accident," I said, my lie actually sounding good.

"Can you drive okay?" he asked warily.

"Dad, I'm perfectly fine," I objected with an exasperated sigh.

"Okay," he said, sounding unsure.

"I'll get some fast-food on the way," I told him, grabbing my keys and jumping into my truck and leaving for the city. I was surprised to find Edward waiting in the passenger's seat already.

"You ready?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah," I said sadly. "Oh, wait," I said to him again. I ran back inside the house and hugged my father before kissing him on the cheek. "Bye dad, I love you," I said, a slight hint of sadness trailing on my voice as I ran back out the door.

"Love you too, honey. Drive safely," he called out the door. Could he have said anything else to make me feel even more horrible? I asked myself. Edward sat in the passenger's seat as we drove down the highway and waited for the road to clear.

Finally, when there were no cars, we came to a median strip and I proceeded to ram the car overtop of it and into the light post. The airbags deployed and the windows smashed and glass shot everywhere. I closed my eyes to shield them from the flying shards.

"Come on," said Edward, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the car. He threw punches at the front of the car, making it look like a bumped had hit the front, and straightened out the light post so that it looked like it had been perfectly fine. Then he smashed the front windshield completely. I threw myself against the sides of the car, bashing it up horribly.

We found an abandoned car nearby and dragged both cars out into the highway and set it up to look like a collision. Edward pinched his nose and withdrew a small vial from his pocket, pouring the contents all over the road. It was blood, my blood. How he had gotten a hold of it, I didn't know. He smiled, examining the work we had done. It looked like a terrible collision. It looked like someone had definitely died.

"We should go," I said quickly, seeing a car come down he road.

"Shh," Edward hissed, pulling me into the bushes. We watched as the car came and stopped in front of the accident site. The person got out, a young woman, no older than twenty-five, pulled out her cell phone and called 911. When the emergency center came on, we could hear.

"911, is there an emergency?" asked the woman on the other end.

"Yes, there is a terrible accident on the road here, just a few miles down the highway, right before the exit to Port Angeles," she said frantically. "But there aren't any bodies."

"We got a call about that about an hour ago. A doctor was driving, picked up the bodies and took them to the hospital," said the receptionist in a bored tone.

"And what was the word?" questioned the frantic driver.

"Both dead, died instantly on impact. I'm sure you see how bad the cars are. The doctor said there was no way they could have survived."

"And who were they?"

"One, Isabella Swan, the other is a John Doe, we know nothing about him," said the woman.

"Is someone going to clean this mess up?" asked the driver.

"Yes, someone will be out there tomorrow morning. It's too late tonight," said the receptionist. "Well, if that's all, have a good night."

"Thank you," whispered the woman, hanging up her phone and getting back into her car and driving away after saying a quick prayer.

"Well, it worked, Carlisle's already got the bodies ready," said Edward with a relieved voice. "Good thing, or they would have sent someone out here when that woman called. That could have been bad." I sighed sadly. So, I was dead, officially. I wondered whether or not my father had been notified. Edward and I sprinted back to his house, neither bothering to speak. We immediately saw the Cruiser in the driveway.

"Go through Alice's window and into my room," he hissed angrily. I ran and climbed the siding into Alice's room and tiptoed across the hall to his room, closing the door quietly. I heard the front door open and Edward walked in.

"Chief Swan?" he asked with a confused tone of voice.

"Edward," greeted my father. I could hear his sobs all the way up the stairs, and it hurt me.

"What's wrong, sir?" asked Edward, his faux worry creasing his brow and staining his voice.

"Bella…she's…" he trailed off.

"No!" yelled Edward loudly. He pretended to cry dry sobs before turning to Chief Swan again.

"Dead," finished Charlie sadly. The rest of Edward's family was gathered down there too, all of them crying fake tears.

"Did Carlisle get her?" questioned Edward sadly.

"Yes, I went to the hospital. She was ruined, looked nothing like her. They couldn't even tell who caused the accident. I told her to drive safely, but she didn't…" trailed my father, breaking into tears again.

"When's the funeral?" asked Edward sadly.

"Won't be one, I can't bear to see that mangled face again. I told the people at the hospital to cremate her. I didn't even ask for the ashes," replied my father with disgust. I wanted to cry then, but I knew my eyes wouldn't make tears.

"I'm so sorry, Charlie," said Edward, sincerity dripping form his every word as his dry sobbing continued.

"I should go…I have to call Renee still," he said sadly. Oh no, my mother…she still didn't know. I couldn't email my mom anymore.

"You probably should," Came Esme's soft and sad voice. "Our prayers are with you," she said softly.

"I'm so sorry, Charlie," said Alice's high-pitched pixie voice.

"Thanks, all of you," said Charlie sadly.

"If you need anything, call," said Emmet. I could hear him wrap his arms around Rosalie and her fake sobs coming and being smothered by Emmet's shoulder.

"Will do, you all take care now," Charlie said, tears probably streaming down his face as he left. I heard the door slam and then the cruiser drive away.

"Bella," called Edward up the steps. I came down his stairs in a rush, running into his arms as he wrapped them around me protectively. I cried into his shirt for what felt like hours.

"I'll never see my father again," I whispered into his chest.

"No," he said sadly, stroking my hair with one hand, the other securely wrapped around my shoulders. I looked up at him, my face would have been read and tear-stained if I was human, but it wasn't and I wasn't. I knew I didn't look all that terrible at all. I remember something then.

"You said you were going to tell me what you were thinking about," I said softly, quietly. My sobs still shook my entire body.

"Later," he promised. "Tomorrow I will tell you everything, as long as no more complications arise," he vowed.

"Swear?" I asked, slightly anxious now.

"I swear," he said, and I could tell he was being sincere**  
**

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty, So…let's see, I swear Chaos if you give away anything, I might have to hurt you, okay? Anyways, that was the new chapter, a bit of a cliffhanger, I know. I bet you are dying to know what happens next, huh? Okay, anyways, review people because you love me! **

**B/N: UPDATE! I will be poking and prodding the author –pokes author- to update...as soon as possible. And I promised I wouldn't give anything away...-goes off to sulk in a corner and pout- So I won't but...no, no I can't say that... **

**And to the author...Carlisle loves me more...**


	10. New Plans

**A/N: Alright! that last chapter was pretty sad, now we need something happy. Happy happy-joy joy, happy happy-joy! Okay, rambling over. This, I promise is going to be a much happier chapter. My dear Beta knows why, don't you Chaos? Okay, continuing! Please look at my web site for another dress and some other little surprise you till know at the end of the chapter. ****  
****Disclaimer: Twilight…it's not mine, Stephenie gets all the credit! ****  
**  
"Bella," Edward had begun a hint of nerves in his voice. We had been sitting there, all of us, for hours, and I didn't even know how long. It was at least early morning or afternoon the next day, but I didn't bother to check, to happy in my love's arms.

"Um…yeah?" I asked, now slightly nervous myself.

"Alice and Rosalie are taking you somewhere, don't object okay?" he asked.

"Um…alright," I sighed. I felt blindfolds go around my head as Alice ran around the house frantically. Then, I felt Edward disappear from my side, the front floor open, and him leave the house. The sound of his car roared in my ears and he pulled from the driveway.

"He left?" I asked, my voice drenched in depression.

"We're going to meet him," Came Rosalie's impatient voice next to me.

"Come on, Bella, there isn't much time. Trust me, he'll be right next to you in a little while," said Alice comfortingly. I let out a deep breath, trying to calm myself. I felt someone pick me up and carry me to a car while Alice was next to me. I could tell it was she because of her fast-paced and light walk.

"Where are we going?" I asked impatiently.

"You'll see, it's a surprise," said Alice. I could practically her the smile crack on her lips. I was loaded into a car, which started and drove somewhere, a few hours later, we stopped and they loaded me back out. I was dragged into building and could heard flight information being read out throughout the a loudspeaker. I ripped the blindfold off. We were in an airport!

"What the hell is going on?" I asked Alice angrily.

"It's a surprise," she said excitedly. She went up to the front desk, a large suitcase in her hand and talked with the man for a while who gave her eight tickets for first class. She ran back and dragged me along. I finally noticed the rest of their family was there too, all except Edward. We waited by a bench for a few minutes, the time ticking slowly to noon.

EPOV

Bella could not know where I was going, if she did, everything would be ruined. I had this night planned out perfectly. We would go to dinner at the fanciest restaurant in Washington and I would propose to her. I had made the reservations last night, and I got the table on the balcony, overlooking the rolling hills of the countryside of Washington. It was a bit of a drive, but it was worth it. This night had to be absolutely perfect.

That brought me to where I was now, in my car on the way to Port Angeles to buy a ring. It had to be beautiful, and perfect, and expensive, because no one could put a price on this night no matter what. I pulled up to the jewelry store and walked in. The man came and looked at me curiously.

"Can I help you?" he asked with a smile.

"I need an engagement ring," I said with a bit of a rushed voice. I could hear his thoughts talking about something along the lines of young and pregnant.

"Over here, sir," he said, leading me to the first case of rings. They were all too small or way too big, and I asked for more. This went on for hours. He began to say how few cases were left, and finally we got to the last one and I was ready to give up when it caught my eye immediately.

"That one, can I see it, please?" I asked anxiously, pointing to the ring in the case. It was beautiful. The band was platinum and there were three stones. Two smaller diamonds stood outside one large diamond in the middle. They were connected at the bottom with a wavy pattern in the platinum. This had Bella written all over it and I knew she would adore it. I took a deep breath and examined it one last time for any flaws.

"Well?" asked the jeweler impatiently. I could tell he wanted me out of there now.

"I'll take it," I said with a grin. The man took the ring from my hand and placed it inside a small, velvet box. He rang up the total on the register. It was expensive, perfect. Of course, Bella didn't have to know that. I handed him the cash and told him to keep the receipt and the change and took the velvet box with me out to my car. I sat there for a second and opened the box to look at the ring again. It was too perfect. Nothing was better for Bella in the entire world. She would love it, or I hoped she would.

I noticed the time on the clock reading eleven thirty and sped all the way to the airport, making it there right at noon. I walked in to see Bella, waiting impatiently with the rest of my family. She looked nervous, so she must know a surprise was awaiting her somehow. I smiled to myself and walked to her, hugging her lovingly before letting go and kissing her softly.

BPOV

Edward finally arrived a few minutes after noon and we proceeded through security. I was curious, considering I was supposed to be dead, how I would get through without a valid ID, but Alice held one up for me. It was an exact picture of me on my other ID, but a different name on the card. I smiled in spite of myself.

How long had they been planning this?

We made it through and went to our gate. Finally the plane arrived and we got on. I finally decided to take my ticket from Alice to see where on earth we were going. When I looked, I almost passed out. New York was stamped across it in the place for destination.

We loaded onto the plane, Alice throwing her things into the carry-on bin overhead while I sat next to Edward, Alice with Jasper, Rosalie with Emmett, and Carlisle with Esme. I let a sigh of relief run through me that a blindfold didn't go over my eyes again.

The flight passed in about six hours, making it night when we got there; perfect. I spent the time just resting my head on Edward's shoulder while he stroked my hair and spoke to me softly. Occasionally we would close our eyes and not sleep. Something was wrong about him though. He was nervous over something that completely bewildered me.

We got off the plane and went straight to the rental-car pick up where Alice got a small and fast car and loaded me. Already Rosalie was inside it while Edward got a Mercedes and took he, Carlisle, Esme (who was squished in the back seat between her sons) Emmett, and Jasper. Now anguish began to fill me again as Alice sped towards a hotel and we unloaded, Alice taking her suitcase and nothing else, heck we didn't have anything else.

She went up to the front desk with a smile and got our key before dragging me to a room and pushing me into the bathroom of that hotel room. She brought a chair in there and her and Rosalie pushed me into it. She unlocked her suitcase and it was filled with beautification products.

A hot roller, make up, skin cream, and at the bottom was a beautiful blue dress and slinky silver shoes. I was about to protest but Alice pulled a roll of duct tape from her suitcase and I immediately shut my mouth as she placed hot rollers all over my head.

Alice had been primping for at least an hour on make-up when they finally let me look at myself in the mirror.

"Pretty, huh?" she asked with a smile. I only continued to gape. She snorted before beginning to remove the curler form my hair with their inhuman speed.

"Rose, make-up," said Alice quickly once the last curler was out.

"Sure," said Rosalie, grabbing a bag of make-up from under the sink and plastering up my face quite nicely. I hated this with every fiber of my being; they were trying to re-create prom night for me. It was my own personal hell, or horror movie, take your pick. When they were finished, they turned the chair around so I could see myself.

My face was flawless, absolutely the same color all over, my eyes darkened with the blue accents and the mascara and eyeliner Rosalie had applied perfectly. She had painted a pinkish gloss onto my lips and blue sparkles on my cheeks. There was blush they're, too, making it look like I was human again.

Alice had my hair looking absolutely amazing. The spiral curls fell down softly in large, thick ringlet sections to my shoulders, framing my face with the utmost perfection. She had slid a silver clip that tucked one of the curls back behind my ear.

"You two…are artists," I said, not believing the woman in the mirror was I.

"Well, it's time to get dressed," said Rosalie, sounding slightly bored.

"This night better not involve dancing or I will personally have to hurt you two," I warned them.

"Don't worry, it doesn't," they said at the exact same time.

"Now come on, go put your dress on," said Alice excitedly. "Then we can put on your jewelry."

I sighed and walked into the hotel room, grabbing the dress and walking back into the bathroom.

I shooed them out of the bathroom and closed the door before changing.

The dress was absolutely gorgeous. It was the same shade of blue that Edward had always loved on me, the one he always complimented. It was strapless and the top half was shirred for the bodice area. At the top corner, a flower was pinned on to add that perfect touch. The bottom half was completely opposite, an uneven hemline that barely reached my knees as it zigzagged around my legs. There were layers to the skirt part too, which were making it look even more uneven. I slid into it to find that it fit perfectly; hugging my curves like it was made for me and only me. Then, I looked at the shoes.

They were silver heels that weren't that high, thank goodness, and had a strange strappy pattern to them. I slid them on; realizing one strap went across my ankle and the other across my toes. When I strapped them up, they fit perfectly as well. Alice and Rosalie, had, once again, spent too much money on me. With an audible sigh, I opened the bathroom door and Alice and Rosalie both smiled in approval.

"Now, jewelry," said Rosalie, sounding ecstatic. I groaned again and went towards them. Rosalie spun me around and placed a necklace around my neck. It was made of small diamonds and then met in the middle to form one long string of diamonds that cascaded down my throat. Alice grabbed earrings off the bed and placed them in my earring holes. They were also made of diamonds, but two threads of them that dangled down. Then, they put a diamond bracelet on me.

"How much money did you spend on this jewelry?" I asked angrily when the torture was over.

"None, Rosalie owns all this, she just hadn't opened it before," said Alice with a bright smile.

"Bella, you look amazing, no, better than amazing, you look…stunning. Edward's going to pass out when he sees you."

"I doubt it," I muttered, still not believing the girl in the full-length mirror was I.

"Well, pass out is maybe a bit dramatic, but he'll be blown away, I promise you," said Rosalie haughtily. "And, all thanks to us." I laughed humorlessly before rubbing my forehead. I felt a hand smack mine away. "You'll mess up your foundation and possibly your eye shadow. No touching your face," Rosalie scolded. I groaned. That was when I heard the door open from around the corner.

"He's here," Alice squealed excitedly.

"Bout time," said Rosalie impatiently.

"Come on, Bella," Alice chirped, pulling me by the arm out of the bathroom quickly out of Edward's vision around another corner. "When we say go, come out, okay?" she asked happily.

"Um…sure," I said with a sigh.

"Edward, out of my head…and Rose's too," Alice yelled before the two of them bolted around the corner. "Okay, Bella." I walked slowly for two reasons. I didn't want to trip in my heels and, as soon as I saw Edward in his tuxedo, I wanted to see more. What better way to make it last than to make it go by slowly? With a sigh, I came to him, smiling softly. Edward's mouth hung open in surprise, but he shook his head to regain his composure.

"You look…wow," he said slowly. If I could have, I would have turned beet red, but I couldn't.

"You too," I said, kissing him on the cheek.

"No, but you look…wow," he said again. I let out a small laugh before swallowing it when he gave me a look.

"Sorry," I said, trying to hold back my laughter. He sighed and put his hands in his pockets.

"Alice, Rosalie, thank you," he said softly. I rolled my eyes as I watched Rosalie's overconfident smile of appreciation. "We'll be back later, okay?" he asked them.

"Take your time," said Alice with a smile.

"Where have you been?" I asked him when we got out of the room.

"Same place you have, getting ready," he laughed. I elbowed him in arm and he pretended to be hurt. I rolled my eyes, once again. We got out of the hotel and an exact replica of his Aston Martin was waiting for us, down to the silver accents everywhere. I smiled.

"So, it's definitely a special occasion," I said with a laugh.

"Definitely," he whispered in my ear, pulling me to the car and opening the passenger door for me and letting me inside. I went around to the driver's seat and got in. He drove off towards the city.

"Care to tell me where the hell we're going?" I asked angrily, the frustration beginning to boil  
over.

"It's a surprise," he said nervously.

"How many times will I hear that today," I muttered under my breath. He grabbed my hand and stroked the back of it with his thumb, soothing my nerves instantly. We got into the city and he parked the car in front of a store and we got out.

"You expect me to walk safely in these?" I asked when he came around and opened my door. I lifted my foot so he could see the heels Alice had picked out.

"I can carry you," he said with his beautiful crooked smile.

"I'll walk," I laughed, getting out of the car slowly so as not to trip. He grabbed my hand and we walked through the sidewalks of the city when we came upon something I had only seen in pictures, Times Square. The huge building stood up as different things went across as messages. Sometimes it was news, other times, people had asked special messages be placed up there. I had heard it cost a lot though. It was covered in ads too; different advertisements for things like Coca-Cola and Toys-R-Us. I smiled as I looked at it. Then Edward pulled me closer and pointed to the biggest board for messages.

"Watch it," he said with a smile, a nervous one. I watched it closely, wondering what on earth could possibly be up there and why we were stopping if he had a big date planned.

Then, seven words rolled across the screen.

"Bella Swan, will you marry me? –Edward"

My breath caught in my throat and I almost choked on it. I looked to him, but he wasn't at my height anymore, he was on one knee, the people around us smiling as they watched. I turned and shook my head in disbelief. Never in my wildest dreams could it have been this romantic, this perfect, this amazing.

"Isabella Swan, you have made me one of the happiest people alive. I love you more than you could ever know, and you are absolutely perfect for me in every way. You complete me, and I hope to God that I complete you. I can think of no other woman I would rather spend an eternity with. Will you marry me?" he asked, taking a small, velvet box from his pocket and opening it to reveal a beautiful ring. I smiled, as I felt the dry sobbing of happiness wash over me. And I nodded.

"Forever," I whispered, the one word that had always made me think of him, always meant we would someday, somehow be together for eternity or until we ceased to exist. "Yes," I said more loudly. Everyone around us began to clap loudly and shout congratulations. He stood up and placed the ring on my finger, completely oblivious to the people around us who were watching.

He picked me up and spun me around happily. When he set me down I took the time to look at the dazzling ring on my finger. Three, princess-cut diamonds one in the center, which was larger than the two, and a white gold or platinum band, I couldn't tell.

"I love you," he whispered to me softly.

"I love you too," I said with a smile. "So, what are we going to go do now?"

"I was thinking we go back to the other hotel and let my family know what just happened. Only Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie knew exactly what was going on."

"You didn't tell them?" I gaped.

"I told you, it was a surprise," he laughed. He was holding my hand now as we began walking back to the car, the people who had been watching us erupting into cheers and clapping and yelling congratulations. We made it back to the car, neither bothering to speak and let the excitement die down. He drove along and then decided to crash everything.

"Hope you and Alice and Rosalie have fun planning a wedding," he said with a mischievous smirk.

"Oh no…plan a wedding?" I gaped. "Alice is doing it all."

"No, she isn't you're doing it. It's our wedding, it should be perfect," he said with a smile on his perfect lips. I rolled my eyes as an idea crossed my mind.

"How about a honeymoon through Europe?" I asked excitedly.

"Why?" he asked, slightly confused.

"Because I've never been there, first of all, and second, I want to. We can bring your entire family," I said with a smile.

"Oh, yeah, a honeymoon with the whole family," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"Please," I begged.

"You actually think I won't let you? Bella, you can do whatever you want," he laughed. "By the way, I haven't told you yet, you look absolutely gorgeous tonight, every night, forever. I love you so much." I smiled at his sincerity, loving him more and more each second if it were possible.

"I love you too, more than you will ever know," I whispered.

"Ha, I may know," he said with a laugh.

"I don't think you do," I smiled. "But we should stop arguing, we're engaged!" I squealed in excitement.

"Yes, we are," he laughed.  
**  
****A/N: Okay, this chapter has been altered so much, ask my Beta. Any ways, it's been altered a ton. First it started with him proposing at a fancy restaurant and then it transformed itself to this. Sorry it took so long to update! Any way, I hope you like it, so review please! **

**B/n: Edward is so...melt-worthy! Lucky, Lucky Bella...grrrr...**

**2 A/N: But Chaos, keep in mind, we have Carlisle…on our island at the COCL, haha**


	11. Wedding Plans

**A/N: Okay, YAY for my reviewers, you guys rock. People who put me as a fave, you are amazing as well, and who put the story on favorites, you are the cool kids in my book. Alrighty, this is gonna be a nice time lapse here of a few months, it goes straight to the wedding, sorry. But as soon as this wedding chunk over, we have to dive into the honeymoon because that's when we get ready for the sequel, yes I did just say sequel. You can squeal with excitement after you read this, okay? Oh, by the way, MAJOR plot revisions come into play here because of New Moon and the whole Jacob thing, so yeah…Review please. I know this is so so late, but My dear Beta had finals, so I haven't even edited this one. Sorry for any mistakes!!**

**Disclaimer: yeah, Twilight, not mine, Stephenie gets all the credit, she's the one who is paid, I, sadly, am not. That is all.**

The next months were spent planning and plotting a wedding of the century. Alice was telling me over and over again to make it special, to spend their money, but I said over and over again that I could never do that to them. After a while, Alice sort of forced me, and there were no more questions after that. The wedding was going to be only the Cullens invited and no one else. Seeing as everyone but them thought I was dead. It was going to be outside, since Alice had picked out a day it would be sunny when we could all be sparkly. She said the location was a surprise though, which thoroughly irritated me.

Alice had bout everything, including the dress, without my permission or consent. As soon as I saw it, I knew it was absolutely gorgeous and looked like it was made for someone far more beautiful than me, and then I saw the tag in what looked like French and there was another argument.

Something else big that happened was that Charlie had moved out of his house and went to Phoenix so he could be around mom every once in a while. Carlisle said that in his emails, Charlie liked Phil a lot, and they weren't a problem at all, especially when sports were on. He apparently put Charlie in charge of the old house, apparently Charlie was too overcome with my memories to ever live there again, so he moved and gave the house to Carlisle, who gave it to me. I knew I would live there again someday, Edward and I would share that house forever.

Things finally began to settle down a few weeks before the wedding. Alice had picked red roses for the bouquets, of course, since all the trimming in the wedding was red. The red carpet, the red napkins, the red pattern around the plates, the red wine we wouldn't drink (or so I thought), Alice and Rosalie's red dresses, the red roses on the cake, Emmet and Jasper's red ties, etc. It was a beautiful idea, and I liked it a lot. Alice was doing marvelously, but I didn't like her spending so much money on me.

"You only get married once, Bella," she told me. I heard Rosalie snort out a laugh from the corner.

"Shut up, you're different," Alice chirped.

"Perhaps," shrugged Rosalie, looking at her bride's maid dress again. I thought it would be fair to have Alice and Rose for bride's maids, Alice as the maid of honor. As far as I knew, Edward chose Emmet for his best man and Jasper as his other groomsman. Carlisle would walk me down the aisle in place of my father. We called a priest to do it, and he obliged, which was good. All of the finishing touches were done. The week before the wedding I approached Edward with a question that had been burning in my mind for days when Rosalie pointed it out to me.

"Are you having a bachelor party?" I asked him, too nervous to look directly into those golden eyes.

"Do you want me to?" Edward asked, suddenly wary. I looked up at him and he looked back at me with cautious eyes.

"Do what you want, I was just wondering," I said quickly.

"You know you don't mean that," he said with his gorgeous crooked smile. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me to him as we spoke.

"How about you have your bachelorette party and I have a bachelor party, seeing as Emmet is going to force me into it either way and Alice will probably make you too," he joked.

"I don't want some fat, ugly male stripper coming to my house," I said with wide eyes.

"Just like I don't want some ho coming here and stripping. How about the night before we hide from them? How about we spend it together?" he suggested.

"I like the sound of that," I said with a smile, going up on my toes and kissing him. My breathing hitched like it always did and I went back down onto my feet. "Will I ever be better at this?" I asked him, shaking my head.

"You're better than you think," he laughed.

"So says you," I said with a pouty face.

"Come on, let's go do something," he said, pulling me towards the door.

"Do what?" I asked with wide eyes.

"I don't know. Alice and Rose are driving you crazy with stress, let's just go somewhere," he said, not letting go.

"I don't know," I said in a worried voice.

"Come on, Bella, you're only a vampire once," he laughed. "We can do anything, literally."

"Well…I wanted to see Jacob, since he thought I was dead…I wanted to see him. He doesn't have to see me, but I just want to know that he's okay, and Billy too," I said with a worried smile. I knew Edward wasn't a fan of the Blacks, especially after the recent werewolf development that I had to endure around him. It was a little awkward for me to ask.

"Alright, fine. Just know that I can't come with you onto the beach, you know that right?" he asked with caution.

"I know, I'll be careful," I said softly.

"You better be. If he catches you, a vampire and can prove you are one, he will most likely freak, turn into a werewolf and go after you, and if he attacked you, I would have to kill him, and I know you don't want that."

"No," I said uneasily. This didn't seem like such a good idea to me anymore.

"How far away can they smell us?" I asked warily.

"About a mile," he said sadly. "I don't think you should go."

"But…you're right," I conceded.

"Thank you," he whispered, tilting my chin up with his hand to look at him. "I just don't want you to get hurt," he said softly, leaning down to press his lips delicately to mine.

That was why I didn't see Jacob Black again. Edward wouldn't let me. He was so scared I would end up getting hurt that I wasn't allowed anywhere near the reservation under any circumstances. I mean I didn't want him there, so I guess I couldn't blame him, but it was sad, losing a friend who I hadn't spoken to because he couldn't handle me being with Edward. His friends couldn't handle it either.

The wedding was scheduled for December, and I was fine with that. It was such a pretty month, in my opinion, and Alice had lied to me, on the day of the wedding, it snowed, beautiful pale white snowflakes left a layer of powder all over the ground, absolutely perfect. For once, I was glad for Alice lying to me.

She had told me about two days before the wedding that the snow would stay through the week, and I was perfectly okay with that. I remembered when I used to hate snow, and I couldn't remember why. The day before the wedding came and Edward and I snuck out to the local movie rental place, but this time, I stole his wallet and made him stay in the car.

"What's this?" he asked when I told him he couldn't come in.

"Revenge," I said with a wicked smile.

"For what?" he asked, obviously not remembering.

"The Hills have Eyes," I replied with a sigh before shutting the car door in his shocked face. I ran into the rental store and emerged a few minutes later with five movies in hand. I got into the passenger's seat only to have them swiped from my hands. Edward's quick hands went through them in a matter of seconds.

"Charlie's Angels, A Walk To Remember, Dirty Dancing, Ever After, and…you got the Notebook? Bella, these are the biggest chick flicks in the world," he argued irritably.

"Exactly, revenge," I said with a quick smile.

"This is unfair," he said in a whiny voice.

"Tough," I replied, leaning over the center console to kiss him on the cheek, meanwhile grabbing the movies form his hands. "Now, to my house!" I said like I was announcing a cavalry charge. He put the car in gear and pulled out of the parking lot, going way too fast until we got to my house, well Charlie's old house, and we got out. I went up and unlocked the door, going in. Charlie had left it exactly the way it was, which almost hurt me down to my core. He really missed me a lot, didn't he? I walked over to the newly-acquired plasma television mounted on the wall (due to Emmet not having a big enough T.V. to watch when he came over) and popped the DVD into the DVD player before pulling Edward over the couch.

"Which do I have to suffer through first?" he asked, pretending to be in pain as he sat down and I went to sit next to him, his arm around me as my head rested on his chest. I hit the play button as the menu for Charlie's Angels came up on the screen. I could hear Edward's groan perfectly clear.

"You have to, after that scary movie, and then leaving me in the night," I reminded him.

"Fine," he sighed. The movie opened and we sat there, Edward making a comment about everything that was unrealistic so much that I had to cover his mouth with my hand halfway through the movie. When it was over and the credits rolled through, he got up and picked the next one. He walked back over and slid underneath me with ease, my head in his lap by now as he stroked my hair with his fingertips. The movie started and this time the menu for A Walk to Remember came on.

"You picked this?" I asked in disbelief.

"We'll do the tear-jerkers in intervals, so that way the cuddle time is evenly spaced while the comfort time is too," he joked. I reached up and hit him playfully on the arm. He pretended to be hurt and so I hit him again.

"Just watch," I told him irritably. The move had me crying so early on that Edward was cuddling me so close it would have been difficult to breathe if I was a human. Of course, I didn't have tears, but it was dry sobbing like always. At the end, I lost it and had my face pressed into Edward's chest so hard that he even complained it hurt a little. The credits began rolling and I got up, sniffling, and put in another movie. It was already nine at night by now.

I walked back over to Edward as he wrapped his arm around me in a comforting embrace, and it felt so good, so safe, and so special. I wondered if life could be even more perfect than at that moment, and it could have been, because Dirty Dancing came on. I hit play and the move began to roll. Edward actually paid more attention to this one, claiming that he remembered those days.

"Did you dance like that with another girl?" I asked at one point.

"Never. Not with passion like that. I told you, I never really dated anyone before you," he said with a smile.

"But you've danced dirty?" I asked, thoroughly surprised.

"I've dabbled," he said with a sly smile.

"Teach me," I said with an excited grin.

"What?" he asked in surprise.

"I wanna learn how to dance like that," I said, still smiling.

"Like I remember," he laughed. "Just watch the movie you are forcing me to endure, Bella," he added sarcastically.

"Ha, ha, very funny," I said, equally sarcastic. At the end of that one, Edward was beginning to get irritable, completely thrown off by all these girly movies I was forcing down his throat, ones he had probably never even seen before. I mean, Alice and Rosalie didn't seem like chick flick kind of girls. Alice was more comedy and Rosalie was…well, I didn't want to check her movie drawers to investigate.

"Now which one?" he asked when Dirty Dancing came to a close.

"You pick," I said with a smile.

"I've never seen either," he laughed.

"Well, the Notebook is the best, so we should watch that one last," I said with a smile.

"Alright," he sighed. "Now then, Ever After, I guess." He got up and slid the DVD into the player before coming back to sit down with me, pulling me onto his lap securely, his arms wrapped around me in an eternal embrace. Eternal…I like the sound of that.

That was the most boring of the movies. The only conversation that went on involved Edward raving over how horrible the step-family was and how much they deserved their fate, and that the girl was far too forgiving.

"It's family no matter what," I argued with him. "Just like me with…oh wait, never mind."

"Like me with Rosalie," he joked.

"You know she's a good sister…when sedated," I laughed.

"I'm gonna tell her you said that," he threatened.

"Yeah, and I'll tell her you said she was a stuck up pig," I bantered back.

"But I never said that," he said with a shocked voice.

"I know," I laughed. "But she'll believe me anyway."

"You're terrible," he said with a light laugh, his arms still around me.

"I know that too," I said, laughing. "Now…The Notebook."

"Are you sure you want to watch a fifth one?" he asked with a mischievous smile.

"We can't miss the Notebook!" I objected, hitting him in the arm.

"Wow…sorry," he said with a choked laugh. I walked over the DVD player and slid The Notebook disc in and ran back to Edward, automatically curling up in his arms as the movie started. Edward began to worry when I started cry only twenty minutes into the movie.

"What's wrong?" he asked with frustration. I didn't answer, too wrapped up in the movie to pay attention to him. "Bella," he said, grabbing my chin and turing my face to look at him. I moved my head and bit his hand. "Ow, what was that for?" he asked angrily.

"Shh, this is the Notebook, no taking in this one, at all," I scolded him.

"But you're talking," he objected.

"I'm allowed to, girls can, guys can't talk during this movie. It's an unwritten rule, I swear," I told him, looking back at the screen, the wave of emotion returning as Rachel McAdam's character went back to the house and was being rowed through the lake filled with the swans by Noah. Edward groaned, but continued to watch the movie without interrupting me again. The movie went by much the same way. I looked up at him as the clock struck midnight. He smiled, brushing a strand of my hair from my face.

"Oh my gosh, we're getting married in less than twenty-four hours," I said with shock. "We're getting married today!" I squealed.

"Yep," he replied, sounding a little nervous himself. I heard the door open and shifted my body to be looking over the couch. In the hallway stood Alice, a Cheshire cat grin plastered across her face with mischievous eyes to finish the picture of mischief.

"Time to get ready," she said excitedly. "And, since the wedding is today…you can't see each other."

"What?" I asked, imminent pain in my voice now.

"Yeah, what?" asked Edward, sounding more shocked than in pain.

"It's the rule," Alice shrugged. "Now kiss each other goodbye until you can see each other at noon." I turned to Edward, my eyes wide in fright. I was too dependant on him to be away form him so long. It would cause me physical as well as emotion pain to be away from him for twelve hours straight.

"It'll be okay," he said, placing his hands on my waist and pulling my body towards his as his lips brushed up against mine. It was a short, sad kiss. It reminded me of the same one as when I had to leave to Phoenix that one spring break. Wow, was it only about a year or two ago? It seemed like a millennium after all I had been through as of late.

"Come on now," Alice said when we pulled apart. She walked over and grabbed my hand, towing me off the couch and towards the door.

"Bye, I love you," I whispered, feeling slightly better after the kiss.

"Me too," he said with a weak smile before Alice had pulled me outside and threw me into the car and was driving towards their house. Only she didn't pull off at the road that led there, instead she kept driving until we reached the limits of Forks.

"Alice…where are we going?" I asked fearfully.

"Esme and Rosalie are meeting us in Port Angeles where we will be getting your hair make-up, and nails done." I gulped. "Bella, don't make us force you, please. We wanted it professionally done because we think you deserve it. Now be reasonable." I sighed.

"Alright," I said exasperatedly as I looked out the window at the snow on the ground all around us. It was cloudy again, but the clouds were white snow clouds, absolutely perfect for the landscape. Alice could not have picked a better day. Of course, I would hold a grudge for all the times she made me a Barbie doll. I would pay her back for this one day.

**A/N: I know this chapter was a bit boring, but I had to set the stage for Bella getting ready for the wedding and everything. I couldn't just skip to the day of the wedding, you know. It would have been odd. **


	12. Final Touches

**A/N: Sorry for the gaps, but homework is drowning me lately, and I rarely ever have time to write and when I do, I take the time for my own stories. But, I hope this chapter makes you happy, because it makes me happy, haha.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer's everyone, unless you don't recognize it, then it's mine.**

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" I asked as the blindfold was placed around my eyes and I was shoved into Rosalie's convertible. The top was up, of course, seeing as it was going to drop snow all over the ground at any second.

"It's a surprise," Alice laughed, getting into the passenger side after she had strapped me into the backseat.

"I'm indestructible and Edward still makes you put my seatbelt on?" I asked skeptically.

"Well, you know him," Rosalie said with a sarcastic sneer.

"True," I laughed. The car took off, the radio blasting some weird music from the fifties that I didn't know. What was it with the Cullens and their fifties music? I sighed, temped to rip the blindfold off.

"Don't even think about it," Alice warned, obviously seeing that coming.

"Why can't I see what's going on?" I asked angrily.

"Because we want this one to be s surprise. This isn't Edward this time, it's us," Alice said with a smirk.

"Well, mainly her," Rosalie joked. The ride was quiet after that until Rosalie changed the station to a hits station and I knew some of the music and was able to sing along with it, although I couldn't see. I could definitely hear the city around us though, horns honking and people shouting. The car stopped and Alice pulled the blindfold off my face. I looked through the front windshield, seeing a huge boutique in front of us. It was the kind of place no one would normally ever see someone like me. I sighed.

"You're not funny," I said to Alice. Rosalie cracked a smile and got out of the driver's seat. Alice got out too, and I followed. She grabbed my hand and was able to easily tow me inside the place.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the woman at the front asked me with a smile. I could smell the overwhelming powerful scent of hair products enter my nose shook my head. That was one of the bad things about that enhanced sense of smell.

"Three appointments, one for Hale, one for Cullen, and one for Swan. I ordered the chairs next to each other, I have samples of the dresses, and I better get what I'm paying for," Rosalie said haughtily. I looked at her, noting the impression I had with her on my own face. She only looked back at me and shrugged.

"Yes, Miss Hale, right this way," said the woman, walking ahead of us and leading us to a secluded room where three chairs sat, three sinks, and three dryers along with three huge desks in front of the three chairs. "Your hair experts and make-up experts will be right with you, of course. They will give you samples of things to match your choices and then we'll send you down to the spa while they prepare, okay?" she asked with a smile.

"Thanks," said Alice, her pixie-face glowing with excitement. When the woman left, she turned to Rosalie, outrage on her beautiful face. "The spa too? How are we going to explain the fact that our faces don't absorb lotion and our skin doesn't move when the massage our backs?"

"I didn't order a spa treatment, I promise," said Rosalie with narrowed eyes. "That stupid woman is not getting a tip from me."

"Well, can't we just refuse it?" I asked, piping in and afraid of being yelled at by two beautiful, angry vampires.

"True, that we can do," Rosalie conceded. "And we will."

"Good, now that that's settled, lets sit, shall we?" Alice asked, sitting ion the middle chair. Oh, she was good, separating me from Rosalie; I could not love her more. I sat on her right and leaned back, closing my eyes, although obviously not tired. I smiled, hearing the people enter. Rosalie pulled two samples of the colors on the dresses. One was of my wedding dress, which was white, but had reds in it also, and the bridesmaid's dresses which were an apple red color. Alice had picked out the bridesmaids dresses with the plan of having a rose-themed wedding, and then brought me a few different dresses to choose from. The ones she brought me were all gorgeous and amazing, and I could not love them more, but the one I had chosen has definitely sttod out as the most beautiful of the five.

"Hello, we want make-up to match this, up-dos for each of us, the brunette one, Bella, needs a bride's up-do. Us two, we need bridesmaids' styles. So, please, do what you can," Rosalie ordered. She definitely was bossy to people who pampered her. The three of them, two women and one man, got to work immediately, pulling out samples of their works in magazines and showing them to us. I dismissed all the too-complicated ones and finally settled on a simple up-do that was a twisting bun. At the top was a small crown with red trim to it that matched my dress perfectly I couldn't see what Alice and Rosalie had chosen, but I bet that Alice hadn't really done much, seeing as her hair was so short. They pulled out make-up samples next and I selected one that had red eye shadow and black eyeliner and blush on the cheeks that looked gorgeous. Once again, I had no idea about the two girls next to me. I sighed as they began to work on my hair, pulling out a straightener and running its hot, ceramic plates through my hair.

When they had finished, it looked very elegant, exactly as I had wanted it to. They placed the small tiara on my head and began working with the make up. I held as still as possible, which had become so much easier for me now that I was a vampire. As soon as they had told me I was done, I looked over to the other two girls with a smile. Rosalie looked stunning, her red accents around her eyes and ruby red lips would look beautiful with her dress. Her hair was curly and held on top of her head and looked a little messy, a few strands falling in her face beautifully.

I chanced a look at Alice. She was also donned in the same make-up scheme as Rosalie, but her hair was so much different than I had ever seen it. Instead of the halo of spikes around her head, it was straight and clung to her head elegantly, looking beautiful.

"Don't get used to this, it's only for special occasions," she said with a smile, moving it away from her face continually.

"You tow look great," I said with a smile.

"And you don't?" Rosalie asked sarcastically. I looked at the beautician who was in charge of me and she handed me a mirror. I looked into it, my immediate thought being that the woman was not me, and never could be me. I gasped, seeing the small tiara with red orbs held to white swirls. I traced my hair and the bun that was held in back of my head. I gasped, the apple-colored accents around my eyes matching the tiara perfectly and eyeliner complementing my eyes and giving that gorgeously mysterious touch. I touched my scarlet lips, tracing them and pulling my hand away and looking at it. It was the perfect lipstick, no residue whatsoever. I shook my head as Alice and Rosalie both laughed.

"Bella, when will you get used to being so beautiful?" Alice asked with small giggle.

"Never," I breathed. The beauticians handed Rosalie the bill and she gave them a handful of twenties and couldn't even so how many. She waved off the receipt, not wanting it at all.

"Come on, Bella, we have to go pick up the wedding band you ordered for Edward," Alice said, pulling me out of my chair. I handed the mirror to the woman and was pulled form the parlor. We drove for a while before stopping at a Tiffany's. I got out and went to the man behind the counter who I had spoken to when I ordered the ring. I handed him a check and he returned form the back with the ring in a small velvet box. I smiled, leaving the store and opening the box to examine it once more. It was gold, but there was a platinum band outset from the gold, accenting it beautifully.

"Edward'll love it," Alice said, pushing me back into the car as they both got in themselves and drove off. I smiled, placing the box into my purse.

We pulled into Forks around noon, having been in Port Angeles only five hours since we arrived at seven. When they stopped, I realized something for the first time.

"Wait, wasn't Esme supposed to come, and Rosalie, weren't you meeting us there?" I asked with a bewildered expression.

"We tricked you remember, Bella? We thought that if you thought that Esme was coming, you'd be more willing to go since Esme doesn't like us turning you into a Barbie doll. But, we had to lie. Oh, by the way, I think you needed to speak with Carlisle about something, didn't you?" Alice asked with a smile as we pulled up the Cullen mansion. I got out and went inside sneakily. Emmet was on the stairs and looked at me with a smile, then saw Rosalie walk in and his jaw hit the floor. He was down the steps in a minute and kissed her quickly before running back upstairs.

"EDWARD! BELLA'S HERE, SO DON'T COME DOWN! YOU CAN'T SEE THE BRIDE ON YOUR WEDDING DAY!" he yelled up the steps. I pressed my finger to my ear, wincing at the volume of his voice. I guess he had never really gotten used to the whole no need to yell up the stairs to talk to people thing. I entered the kitchen and saw Carlisle and Esme sitting there. I smiled and waved to them, sitting down at the table across from them as Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmet arrived and took their own seats.

"Um…Carlisle. I wanted to ask you something," I said nervously.

"Fire away, Bella," he said with an amused smirk. I looked at Alice with a glare. She had already told him.

"I was going to ask, since my father thinks me dead, if you would walk me down the aisle?" I asked my voice slightly shaky.

"Of course, you are like a daughter to me and you always have been," he said, his smile peaceful, but honored.

"Well, seeing as that's all I needed to clear up…I guess I should go get ready to be married then," I said with a smile, standing up.

"We'll help," Alice said, getting up along with Rosalie. They pulled me by my arms to a room I hadn't seen before. They shoved me in. I looked around, the room was walled with mirrors, and three hooks held three dresses, mine in the middle. I smiled, remembering why I loved it so much. My bouquet sat underneath it on a small table along with their bouquets of one rose surrounded by white carnations and baby's-breath.

"Time to get ready," Alice said with a smirk. I exhaled softly and looked up at the ceiling, my nerves overtaking me as my eyes filled with tears of happiness. I was getting married, and I hardly deserved the beautiful creature that I was marrying today. I breathed out, realizing I had been holding in my breath. There was less than an hour left, and I would be a bride to the most beautiful man in the entire world. Could life be any more perfect?

* * *

**A/N: Slightly short, but not all that bad. I really am excited for the next chapter which I will try to have done by next week. Only two more chapters left until I release the sequel, which I hope you'll like a lot, since it is rather different from most Twilight fics. Alright, well, review please, and favorite if you haven't because that would make me a very happy writer. Thanks for being patient with this!**


	13. Tying the Knot & Beginning the Vacation

**A/N: Thank you for your patience. I appreciate it so very much. It seriously made me so increidibly happy when I got zero hate mail!! Alright, I am finally done with the play, hoorah, so I can finally write mainly because I have nothing else to do, and I'm kind of sick. I'm really mad about the play though, because, not only did it take up all my time, but my iPod and digital camera were stolen out of my purse at play practice last a few weeks ago. It's very aggravating. I will probably get a new iPod though, hopefully a 2nd Gen, that'd be nice. I just want an iPod though. The camera, though, had all my bday pictures on it, so I'm pissed because I hadn't put them on my computer yet, grr.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, it's Stephenie Meyer's along with anything else you may recognize form the book. K? Alright, good. Now that that's cleared up.**

I stood in the house, taking deep breaths, the train of my dress going across the floor as I looked out the window to the backyard. A minister was there, how wonderful. They were getting ready. I felt an arm quickly coil around my waist and I turned, seeing Edward's smiling face.

"You can't see me," I said breathlessly. "Alice will kill you, for one, and for another, you're breaking traditions."

"Oh, the hell with tradition. You look gorgeous," he whispered into my ear. I heard the clinking of heels approaching. "Crap," he said, kissing me swiftly on the neck before running away. Alice appeared at my side that instant.

"Did I just hear my idiot brother?" she asked angrily.

"Of course not. That was…um…Emmet?" I said, it sounding more like a question than a statement.

"Bella…you're a really bad liar," she said with a laugh. "We're almost ready, just to let you know. You just go out the back door and Carlisle will be there to walk you down the aisle, okay?" she asked, sounding even more excited than ever.

"Okay," I said, still sounding as nervous as ever.

"See you in a bit," she said, before disappearing. I looked out the window and she was there a few seconds later, her bouquet in hand next to Rosalie. Emmet and Jasper were standing on the opposite side of them, looking at their own brides with smiles. Then, Edward was there. I moved to the backdoor and cracked it open a bit. Carlisle was standing there.

"Thank you for doing this, Carlisle," I whispered to him.

"Bella, you're already a daughter to me, I love you like I love my children," he said with a smile, not turning around.

"Thanks. And I love you like a father," I said softly. Of course, my stomach lurched when I thought of Charlie, down in Phoenix, and Renee there too, with Phil…they couldn't see me get married, and that hurt me inside.

"Almost ready?" he asked, still smiling.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I said, still nervous. Then, I heard the music. I looked to se Esme at the piano playing beautifully. I thought that only Edward knew how to play, well, apparently I was wrong. Carlisle held out his hand and I took it, stepping down onto a read carpet that went across the snow-blanketed ground. Snowflakes fell in my hair as Carlisle walked me up to the front where Edward stood, look absolutely amazing in his tux. I sighed, thinking this was some sort of dream, but I was like it too much to want to wake up yet. With each second, we got closer to the altar. I took deep breaths and continued walking until we reached the altar. Carlisle unhooked my arm from his and kissed me on the cheek before going to sit by Esme. I noticed for the first time that there were no seats because only the family was there. I looked at the smiling face of Edward as he stared back at me. I wasn't wearing a veil, so he could see me completely, even though he'd seen me earlier.

"Dearly beloved." My heartbeat would have leapt if I were human.

"We are gathered here today." My stomach lurched and my breath caught in y throat.

"To witness the joining of these two young lovers in holy matrimony." I started hyperventilating, my eyes going wide. Edward swiftly grabbed my hand, trying to calm me.

"If anyone here have reason to believe these should not be joined, please speak now of forever hold your peace." I was dying, this was definitely not a dream at all.

"Very good. Now, Edward Cullen, please repeat after me." I took another deep breath. "Isabella Swan, I promise to love you, cherish you, and honor you."

"Isabella Swan, I promise to love you, cherish you, and honor you."

"For richer or for poorer."

"For richer or for poorer."

"In sickness and in health."

"In sickness and in health."

"In good times and bad."

"In good times and in bad."

"All the days of my life."

"Every day I exist," he finished. I tried to contain a smirk at that last one. The minister gave a slightly disapproving look before turning to me.

"Isabella Swan, please repeat after me," he said. "Edward Cullen, I promise to Love you, cherish you, and honor you."

"Edward Cullen, I promise to love you, cherish you, and honor you," he said.

I repeated it.

"For richer or for poorer." I repeated it, knowing there would never be a poorer, but I meant it. If we were poor, I wouldn't care.

"In sickness and in health." We weren't alive, but I would care for him if he got sick. I knew he would care for me. I repeated it.

"In good times and in bad." I was with him, what times could ever be bad? I loved him more than the world around me. If the world exploded tomorrow and we had to float through space together for the rest of our vampiric existence, I would be happy. I repeated it.

"All the days of my life." How could I not? I repeated it. "Now the rings." Alice handed my the ring as Emmet smuggled Edward his for me. "Edward, place this ring on Bella's ring finger. Now repeat after me. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed. All my love, I do thee give."

"With this ring, I thee wed. All my love, I do thee give."

"Bella, place the ring on Edward's ring finger. Now, repeat after me," he said. "With this ring, I thee wed. All my love, I do thee give."

"With this ring, I thee wed. All my love, I do thee give." How could I not. I had already given him all my love, and gotten all of his back in return. We were technically married already.

"By the power vested in me by the catholic church, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride," he said smiling.

Edward's hand moved to my cheek as he guided my face forward to meet his. His lips gently touched mine and we were married. I threw myself into his arms and his hands caught me, spinning me around as our lips stayed pressed together. He put me back down, smiling.

"I love you," he said softly.

"I love you too," I whispered. The Cullens erupted into cheers. Carlisle came to the minister and gave him some money before he left and Emmet ran inside, taking off his jacket and vest, now wearing his tux pants and his button down shirt, carrying a table with the cake on it. I hadn't seen the cake yet, but it definitely matched perfectly. It was three layers, each layer resting on a bed of roses. Next to the cake on the table was champagne. I knew we couldn't eat, but I wondered about the drinks.

The night went on, completely crazy and fun and loud. We stayed outside, some of us drinking, other not. We couldn't have had more fun if we had been human. Of course, the cake went untouched, but that was okay. At the end, I threw the bouquet up and Rosalie caught it, so apparently, she was marrying Emmet again soon.

At the end of the night, Edward and I went back to Charlie's house. I changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt while he put on a pair of jeans and t-shirt. He sat on the couch and I rested my head in his lap while we watched TV the rest of the night. He would occasionally bend down to kiss me and I would go into giggling fits and smiling brightly. He stroked my hair whispered into my ear and I couldn't have been more in heaven.

"So, our flight is tomorrow night," he whispered softly.

"Flight?" I asked with a smirk.

"To Europe, for the honeymoon," he said, his adorable smile still on his beautiful lips. I had forgotten. Emmet, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme were all coming as well. I smiled up at him, perfectly okay with the idea.

"Okay," I said, biting my bottom lip in excitement before he bent down, kissing me and using his tongue to move my teeth so he had full access to my lips. When he pulled up I laughed. "I love you," I said softly.

"Good," he said with a smirk. "Because I absolutely adore you."

"Alice get your butt down here!" Edward yelled up the stairs when we reached his house.

"Hold on to your pants, I'm almost ready, so shut your trap!" she yelled back.

"Rosalie! I can hear how many outfit combinations your mind is conjuring up and you don't need them all. Get down here!" he yelled up the steps again.

"SHUT UP, EDWARD!" The sisters yelled in unison. I laughed and he looked at me incredulously.

"Excited?" I asked with a smirk.

"Of course. You know what happens on honeymoons," he said, nudging me with his elbow. My stomach dropped as I looked at him with wide eyes. "Relax, I won't make you do anything you don't want to," he whispered softly, his arm wrapping protectively around my waist as Jasper came down the stairs. I guess Edward never would get used to Jasper not having temptation for me, would he? I felt a radiating calm come over me and relaxed instantly. I sent a grateful glance to Jasper who nodded in acknowledgement. Alice and Rosalie came down next. Alice threw a huge suitcase at Edward who caught it with ease.

"I packed for you," she said with a smirk. She looked at me quickly before ripping the bag out of my hands. "Carry your wife's luggage!" she scolded.

"So, Edward, how much time will you and Bella be spending in the hotel?" Rosalie asked suggestively, setting her extremely large suitcase on the ground.

"Shut up, Rose," Edward said as I looked directly at my feet. Emmet came down, followed by Esme and Carlisle. Emmet had obviously heard the conversation, due to the wide grin on his face. Sometimes, for being like a big brother, he could be rather perverted.

"So, Edward, what did you and Bella do after the wedding?" Esme asked with a wide smile. My eyes darted back to my feet. I knew exactly what was expected the night of a wedding.

"We watched TV and cuddled, that was it," Edward said, his honesty evident in his tone.

"Sure ya did," Emmet joked.

"Emmet and I will be busy, so don't expect us to be with you the whole time," Rosalie interrupted before Edward could punch Emmet in the face. Emmet looked at her with slight confusion. "Baby, this is like our fifth honeymoon, and we've been to Europe, let's spend the time how we really want to," she said with a sly grin as she stroked Emmet's cheek with her palm.

"So, we'll be the ones in the hotel the most," Emmet finished for her. She turned around and leaned against him, his arms going around her as he rested his chin on her head.

"Can we go now?" I asked, wanting the topic of conversation to change desperately. Edward grabbed my hand with the hand that had previously been around my waist and, holding both our bags in one hand, guided me outside and towards the car. He opened the passenger door of the Volvo and I got in. He went around the back and threw in our things. I watched as he unlocked all the cars with a few remotes and the others came out. Alice wandered to the Mercedes and put hers and Jasper's bags in the back seat while Esme and Carlisle put theirs in the trunk. I rolled down the window.

"Why can't you put them in the Porsche?" I asked confusedly. She had received the car recently for her birthday from Edward after requesting it a while back.

"They won't fit in a trunk that small, and I can't put them in the passenger seat because Jasper's sitting there," she said simply. I knew there was no backseat from the ride I had in a car exactly like her yellow convertible a time ago. Wow, it seemed so long ago, years almost, after the ordeals recently. Carlisle and Esme got into the Mercedes while Emmet and Rosalie threw their own bags into the back of the BMW and made their ways to the front of the car before Rosalie scolded Emmet for even approaching the driver's seat. She got into her throne behind the wheel and Emmet took the passenger side. Edward got into the driver's seat of the Volvo and closed the door. He shoved the key into the ignition and it began with an unsteady and angry roar, and lowered to a content purr. I loved this car.

Edward leaned casually across the center console and kissed me on my surprised lips. His kisses were selfish now that the temptation to kill me was replaced by a new temptation. He pressed the kiss hard and I pressed back, having wanted kisses like this from him ever since that first one. His hands wandered to my sides and slowly up my shirt before a loud honk came from the impatient Rosalie who was behind us. Edward rolled his eyes and pulled away slowly before looking back and then moving the stick-shift into drive and pulling out of the driveway followed by the cherry-red convertible, the purring panther of a Mercedes, and the sunshine-yellow Porsche convertible taking up the rear.

Edward's hand closed the distance between us by twining his fingers with mine as my hand sat on the console between us.

"Are you nervous or excited?" he asked softly.

"A bit of both," I answered honestly and nervously.

"Don't be. I won't let anything hurt you and I won't let Rosalie's peer-pressure continue to push you into doing anything with me that you wouldn't want to do," he whispered.

"Do you want to? Or is Emmet pressuring you?" I questioned lightly.

"A bit of both. Which I suspect is how you feel too, but Rosalie and Alice are the ones tormenting you, not my brothers," he said with a laugh. He was right on the mark there.

"I love you," I said, looking at our hands and then up at his smiling face.

"I know you do, and I love you so very much," he whispered. He looked at me and I looked back at him, our eyes locking as a personal conversation passed between us. Ever since I had been changed, not only had it been impossible for them to use their powers in contact with me, but Edward and I could have internal conversations. I didn't know if it was because our bond was stronger or another gift, but I liked it. We were quiet most of the ride because we were content just being with each other, in the presence of one another. He pulled into the airport parking lot and the other cars pulled in around us. Everyone got out and got their luggage. Emmet carried both his and Rose's, as did Jasper carry both his own and Alice's, Edward his and mine, and Carlisle his own and Esme's. They were such gentleman, weren't they, I thought. We entered into the airport and it felt exactly the same as it had when we went for the engagement. I smiled to myself but my smile faded as soon as the bitter scent of humans invaded my nose.

It was good they weren't appetizing to me, really. I would never have to fight the thirst, thank goodness. The way Edward had always described made it seem like hell. It scared me almost. I was glad that temptation would never rear its ugly head in my life. Edward held my hand and held the luggage in his other hand as we walked to the front and handed the woman our tickets. She smiled and took our bags to be checked before ushering us through security and we got onto our plane in first class.

We got to the hotel after a very boring international flight. It was the next day by the time we reached the airport in London, so it was a good thing we didn't get tired. I smiled as we received the keys to our rooms. Each had a single king bed, a living room, a huge bathroom, hot tub, kitchen, and big screen TV. They really had gone all out on this. I smiled as I looked around the room. It was amazing.

"Should we go sightseeing?" Edward asked. "I'm sure Rosalie and Emmet will actually come on the first day," he joked. I nodded, having never been to Europe except that one time, but that was something I didn't want to remember. I smiled softly and grabbed his hand before pulling him towards me and kissing him so passionately that his hands couldn't keep themselves off of me. They wandered up and down my contours before finding their way under my shirt.

"Ahem!" we heard form the doorway. We turned to see Carlisle and Esme. I pushed Edward away as my stomach dropped and I looked back to my feet again. This really could take some getting used to.

"We're going to walk around some, if you want to come. I want to see if any of the things from my childhood are still here," Carlisle mused, his angel's face looking around our room.

"I'll come," I volunteered.

"Same," said Edward with a smile.

"Us too," said Alice room behind him. "I always wanted to see London from the Renaissance," she said thoughtfully. Of course Jasper wouldn't deny that.

"We'll come," Rosalie volunteered. "The Renaissance was a time of Romance and Emmet needs some inspiration."

"Too much info, Rose," Alice said in an aggravated tone. Rosalie sent a nasty look to her sister before slinging her purse over her shoulder and looking out the nearest window. It was raining, which worked rather nicely. Alice pulled on a cute blue jacket while Rosalie zipped up her puffy red coat and Emmet pulled on a jean jacket. Carlisle and Esme wore leather jackets and Edward had on his tan leather one from the restaurant that could qualify as our first date. Jasper wore a soft gray jacket and I was stuck in only a Forks High School hooded sweatshirt. I laughed at myself internally.

We left the hotel and walked through the streets. As the rain became heavier, I was really unaffected. Even the cold didn't bother me anymore. Maybe being a member of the ranks of the undead had some perks. Edward had his arms wrapped around me the entire time, that was until the moment came that changed our lives forever. As we walked, a scent hit my nose of blood that had been spilt. Emmet looked up, as did Jasper, Edward, Alice and Rosalie. Esme and Carlisle glanced up after that. We passed and alleyway and I looked inside. It was there and then that my life changed forever.

**A/N: And there you go, a wedding to end all weddings. I know you wanted that chapter. Well, only one more to go before the sequel!! So, with the end of the play, I can now post way more often, hooray. There's this chapter and then one more until the sequel which I already began writing because I know exactly how to lead into the sequel. I may take a nice break in between though, seeing as I have two other incomplete fics right now. Muahahaha!! Cliffhanger!! Send me reviews to lift me out of this writing deficit!! I love you guys and thank you so very much for being so patient with me! I appreciate it so so much!  
**


	14. Claire, Our End to the Beginning

**A/N: I know a cliffy, I am so very evil!! Well, at least it wasn't a long gap in the updates. I actually wrote this less than a day after writing the last chapter. I am evil for making you wait at all!! Okay, so happy early Easter for you Christians, and happy Passover for the Jewish readers, and if anyone else is having a holiday, I hope you enjoy it as well!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, anything you recognize isn't mine, but someone else's and that someone is Stephenie Meyer, the woman who was my inspiration for becoming a writer. Thanks Steph, this last chapter goes out to you!**

I felt Edward instinctively let go of me and step protectively in front of me as I heard the maniac laughter and footsteps as two men ran out of the alley. I looked and saw a crumpled heap that I couldn't quite distinguish clearly, but I smelled blood on it and on the men who had run. I could feel Edward's concentration radiating off of him as he read the minds of those men. He swore loudly before whispering something quickly to Emmet and Jasper, which I didn't catch. Suddenly, Emmet and Jasper were on their guard as they raced after the men and had them in two seconds. They came back, holding the men by the throats.

"You scum," Edward said, fury coating his tone as I tried to catch what was going through his head. Emmet and Jasper's holds were far too strong and the men were dead in seconds. The boys dropped them into the storm drain in the street before turning their attention on the crumpled heap on the ground.

"Edward…" Alice whispered softly. I could feel Edward reading his sister's mind. He shook his head violently.

"I'm not ready for that!" he objected loudly.

"You've already made that decision!" Alice said angrily. Carlisle began to walk into the alley and we followed him closely. It was then that I noticed the crumpled heap on the ground was a teenage girl. She was bleeding like crazy and Emmet and Jasper kept their distance. Esme and Rosalie were closer, but still pretty far back. Carlisle grabbed Esme's purse and pulled out a miniature first aid kit. He looked at the beautiful girl before him. She was tan, her blue eyes were opened, but it seemed like she wasn't registering anything. She had long, pale blonde, straight hair. She was thin, but very developed. She looked to be about sixteen, and was simply stunning. She could rival Rosalie's beauty if she was slightly older. Those eyes, though, were what really got me. They were an icy blue, but as you got closer to the iris, they were more turquoise.

"Those eyes," I whispered softly. "Who could take those away from her?" I asked myself softly. I looked around and noticed brass knuckles and a large machete on the ground near her body. She was covered in her own blood and a thousand bruises. Slits covered her legs. She had been wearing a skirt, but it had been ripped to shreds and her underwear was exposed, but even that was slightly torn. Her shirt was ripped arpart and she lay there, her bra visible. Carlisle got behind her and lifted her head up before pressing a pressure point somewhere that seemed to revive her. Her gorgeous eyes darted around as she looked at us.

"Who are you?" Carlisle asked softly, his voice kind and compassionate. He seemed worried in the undertone though.

"I don't remember," she whispered softly, a heavy British accent on her blood-wetted lips.

"What do you remember?" he asked worriedly.

"Carlisle, her internal voice is getting softer, she's about to go," Edward warned.

"She'll be fine. The decision's been made, Edward," Alice whispered next to him. The girl looked to them before looking back at Carlisle.

"I don't have a home…or parents…or money. I stole form restaurants to get food…I was abandoned when I was five. That's all I remember. I hit my head I think," she said. She was not grasping how much danger she was in, the pain was numbing her and she was slowly dying as she continued to loose more blood.

"Who were those two men?" Carlisle asked.

"What two men?" she questioned, looking genuinely confused. Carlisle leaned towards her, his mouth opened as his teeth approached her neck.

"Stop!" Edward yelled at him. "Why save a complete stranger?"

"She's a good child, I can tell. Why let a child die?"

"You don't know her!" Rosalie shouted.

"Exactly, and none of us ever will unless someone does this," Carlisle retorted. He leaned down again.

"Let me do it," Edward said. I looked at him, my words couldn't escape my mouth. The world why shot through my mind and I directed it at him. "Alice's vision…as soon as I saw it my subconscious made that decision for me. She's going to be part of the family, but for some reason, I have to do it."

"Are you ready for that?" I asked, my voice frenzy.

"I don't know. Carlisle will stop me if I go too far," he replied. He looked at his father. "Where?"

"At the base of her throat on both side, near the pressure points, but don't puncture them. Again at her wrists and inside her elbows," Carlisle explained. "They're the quickest routes to the heart." Edward nodded.

"Her mind…it's going fast. She's scared…she can't remember anything about her life except what she told us. It needs to be quick, as soon as the mind goes, I can't do anything," he whispered. I could hear fear in my love's voice as he lowered himself to the ground. Rosalie watched in anger, she hated the change of others. She wished she was human and would never want that taken from anyone else. Edward lowered himself and held the girl in his arms. He lowered his head and bit down onto her neck and then on the other side. He lifter both of her hands and bit the insides of her wrists and then the insides of her elbows. He lifted his head and shook his mouth, his blood-stained lips cresed into a frown.

"I've never tasted blood like this before. It's rare, not any blood type I've ever come across," he explained. He hadn't drank any, but he could certainly taste it.

"Take a sample," Carlisle said, tossing a syringe to his son. Like a doctor himself, Edward extracted some of the girls blood and handed the syringe to Carlisle, who put it into a container and sealed it. Carlisle threw waterproof bandaging at Edward and he taped up her wounds and lifted her before placing her in Carlisle's arms. I desperately ran after my love and wrapped my arms around his waits comfortingly and rested my head against his chest.

"What did Alice see?" I asked softly, my voice and words chosen carefully.

"She's going to be our daughter," Edward said in a quiet voice, so quiet that even his family members behind us couldn't hear.

"A daughter?" I whispered, even more silent. "Are we ready for that?"

"I don't know…but I hope so," Edward whispered.

"What did those men do that made you so angry?" I asked, my words chosen carefully again.

"I saw in their minds what I saw in the minds of the men who tried to hurt you in Port Angeles two years ago. Only they got what they wanted from her," Edward said angrily. My voice caught in my throat as I thought of those men. I looked up at him and felt dry sobs approaching me. No human being deserved something like that. It was a horrible thing for a person to endure, that fear as they were chased, and I could barely imagine being forced to do something like that.

"Poor child," I said softly. Carlisle caught up with us then and we rushed back to the hotel and laid her down on the bed in our room. She seemed peaceful at first and then her body went into a sort of convulsions. She was awake, but she kept on biting her lip in pain, but she would not cry out. Jasper watched for the first few minutes, wincing every time she did. I remember then that with the pain radiating from her body, he was feeling it too. She held onto the places where she had been bitten and scratched at the bandages. We all watched in horror as she rolled around on the bed, biting her lips and scratching her arms and neck. She would inhale through clenched teeth and her heavy breathing was audible. After a few moments, I couldn't watch and buried my face in Edward's chest. His arms wrapped comfortingly around me as he continued to watch his new daughter writhe in pain.

"Go," Carlisle said to us, also addressing his other children and wife. "I can take care of this, you know I can," he promised. I peeked out and looked at his sincere face as he watched the girl in pain before him. "You have a lot to think about according to Alice," he said to me. "Go to our room, Esme and I can take care of this." I nodded as Edward walked me out towards his parents' room, the rest of them following. We sat down at the table and looked at each other, our eyes glued to the door as we listened to her breathing.

"She can't remember her name," Rosalie said softly. "I would have killed those monsters in a more suitable way if you had told me, Edward," she hissed at her brother.

"She hit her head…she can't remember anything but things that cause her pain…she was hoping for death, which is why what those men did to her…it didn't give her pain. She wanted to die, her life was too hard for her. I saw her mind, it's filled with nothing but sadness," Edward said softly.

"Name her," Jasper said to me. I looked up, his intense eye gazing right at me, if not right through me. I felt the calm from the previous day rush over me and I tried to concentrate.

"I want to name her after someone special to me. Someone who changed my life like we changed this little girl's and this poor teenage girl will change our lives too," I said simply.

"I give you full power to name her," Edward said, looking right at me with a weak smile that didn't touch his eyes. He could still hear her raspy breathing as she fought against the pain.

"I want to name her Rebekah, and call her Bekah," I stated firmly.

"Any name but that one," my husband said flatly.

"You said I had full power, and that's what I'm calling my daughter," I said. "Rebekah Claire Cullen is her name."

"Fine…if you want that to be her name, then fine," Edward said, running his hand over his face as though stressed. Who could blame him, most fathers got nine months of preparation, he got three days. I looked at him with soft eyes. "What?" he asked, suddenly alarmed by how worried I looked.

"Those eyes. I don't want to never see those eyes again. God would truly be a monster to have those eyes disappear from a girl like that's face," I said in a barely audible whisper.

"She was pretty," Rosalie admitted. "Even in that state and that mind." I was shocked that Rosalie could administer a compliment to anyone but Emmet.

"She was," Edward said softly. "I never thought I'd have a child, and this is definitely a nice emotional blow to receive. I always hoped my child would be beautiful though, which it seems like she will be."

_Day 2:_

She's a lot calmer; it seemed like all that thrashing the previous day has weakened her. She still winces in pain, but no longer moves around and throws her body about like a fish out of water. I feel so sorry for her that I cannot watch as she stays there in pain. Edward was comforting me very much, but he seemed weakened by her pain as well. She is my daughter now, and we've already made a few plans.

Her name was settled, Rebekah Claire Cullen, but we'd call her Bekah. That name belonged to the woman who changed my life, and this little girl was going to change my life as well. It was good, though. In this aspect, she was in need of a family. On occasion she would become literate and we would ask her questions. She didn't remember her life, just that she was a thief and stole to get any money. She had no family and Carlisle had sent a small sample of her blood to the lab, saving most of it to keep a hold on himself in case there was something about it that was odd.

A few hours later, the hospital called and said she had a very rare blood type that had never been seen except in a few cases in Africa and South America. They asked if she was South American, and it was clear she wasn't. They said this blood type kept any blood-based diseases from happening in her. It could prevent leukemia and HIV. It could stop AIDS, and any other type of serious illness in the blood. If the gene in it could be mass-produced, a cure for some types of cancer would be found. There was no way of extracting the gene though. It was a very good thing though. As soon as the technology came around for it, Carlisle would jump on the opportunity to produce more of that genetic trait. The weird thing was that even her regular traits were strange.

"Is there anything special about you?" Carlisle asked her during one of those literate occasions.

"I don't remember…I recall something about…fire," she said softly. Edward could no longer read her thoughts for some reason, but she seemed to be able to project hers to us. I could sense something tugging at her memory, struggling to break free. "Light," she whispered softly. "I have a really high resistance to light…and I can control it…I think," she whispered softly.

"Her genes…tell them to study the entire chromosome…tell them to find something in there," Carlisle ordered to Edward, who picked up a cell phone and dialed immediately. Once again, the hospital called back in an hour, their voices in a frenzy. Earlier, they only put a piece of her RNA under a microscope, when they put the chromosome of DNA underneath, something weird happened. It was like there was a sun inside the nucleus of her cells. Strange little organisms in her cells were rushing around inside her body, sending messages, but they looked like tiny fireflies. After a while, they all began to unite into one force and bashed against the slide under the microscope until a small crack appeared.

"We think she has a parasite," the doctor on the other line said.

"It's not a parasite…it's evolution," Carlisle whispered when Edward had handed him the phone.

"It's a symbiotic relationship…it's mutualism…she gains a defender and some sort of powers while they have a place to live. Can you trace where these things came from?"

"We already have. They came from her blood, which was infected by a blood disease, and these things…they fought it off…they somehow destroyed the infection with more power than white blood cells. They're what keep her from getting those diseases. I think they came from some sort of water she may have drunk. We checked the DNA on the creatures and they're water-dwelling organisms."

"I'll call you back in a few days when she's well enough," Carlisle said before hitting the END button and tossing the phone on the bed. He looked at the girl as she held her hand in the air and a small sphere, which was about the size of softball, made of pure light appeared in her hand. "How are you doing that?" Carlisle asked her, staring at her intently. I looked back at her, taking note of the small silver stud in her left nostril. I wondered if it would stay there.

"I just imagine it…and it shows up. Watch," she whispered, looking at the floor. Suddenly, a large animal burst through the floor, made entirely of light. It looked like a tiger and walked around the room. Her eyes were closed, but she moved her head and the tiger moved. She tossed her hair back and it jumped on the bed next to her and laid down. She opened her eyes weakly and it disappeared. She fell over into Carlisle's arms.

"It weakens you?" he asked with confusion.

"Very much," she said, biting her lip in pain as the waves of fire rushed through her veins from the venom again. Her orb disappeared as well as her eyes opened wide, the blue of them flashing brightly before glazing over and closing. She didn't respond to anyone again the rest of the day.

_Day 3:_

She became responsive most of the day, but she said she was in horrible pain the entire time. Her wounds and bruises had disappeared, along with all of her broken bones. Alice had taken the liberty of buying her a whole wardrobe and dressing her in real clothes for probably the first time in her life. Apparently being awake was even more painful than the sleeping periods. She asked questions this time, her tiny sixteen-year-old body shivering in pain as she spoke.

"Who are you?" she asked us when she awoke the second time that day.

"I am a doctor," Carlisle replied. "I am your grandfather."

"You aren't old enough to even have children capable of giving you grandchildren," she retorted, looking at Edward and me with a confused expression.

"Child, I am far older than you probably believe. I have been alive since the sixteen hundreds. I am a vampire, and by the end of today, you will be too."

"Oh," she said simply.

"You actually believe us?" Rosalie asked in awe.

"I never had a parent to tell me not to believe my wildest fantasies…so I always had believed them, even the things that go bump in the night, things like you," she whispered, twining her hands together and wringing them.

"Who are they? Why are they always here and the others aren't?" she asked Carlisle, pointing directly at Edward and me as his arm stayed wrapped around my waist.

"They will act as your parents…as I have acted as his and the others here save my wife and the woman you will know as your mother. You do not have to call them mom or dad, but if you wish by their first names. They are Edward and Bella, two of the most loving people we have ever met," Carlisle answered, his voice soft as he watched her. He had spoken to us previously about how it was odd that her eyes hadn't changed yet. Those azure spheres had remained in place and were not red, but had taken a purplish hue as of late.

"And the rest of them…if you're my grandfather, who are the rest?" she asked, looking around the room at Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, and Esme.

"Esme," he said, pointing to his wife, "Is my wife and your grandmother. Alice and Rosalie are your two aunts while Jasper and Emmet are you uncles," he said, pointing to each person in turn. She looked at him, confusion on her brow.

"They're vampires too?" she asked, looking back at her new family.

"Yes," Carlisle said with a soft nod.

"And they kill humans…drink their blood?"

"Never." Carlisle's voice held finality as she looked at him in confusion. I decided to step in. I approached her and kneeled down in front of her at the side of the bed.

"We drink the blood of animals…it may not taste as appetizing, according to those who have had human blood, but it keeps us from starving and killing on accident. Not to mention the fact that it saves human lives." She looked at me, her soft blue eyes glowing with indignation. She was a rebellious child as far as I could tell.

"How can you be a doctor?" she asked, looking at Carlisle.

"I have no temptation for human blood, as does your mother. She hates the scent for some reason," Carlisle explained. She seemed to feel safe with Carlisle over the rest of us. Suddenly, she jumped off the bed, her beautiful self looked even more gorgeous than when we had first found her. I could see Rosalie shift her posture as she realized this. She looked at her wrists and pulled the bandages off. Her scars from the change were still there, but as she looked at them, they faded. She removed the bandages from her elbows and then her neck. She shook out her platinum hair and looked at us each.

"What is my name?" she asked in a whisper.

"Rebekah Claire Cullen," Edward's voice came from behind me. I stood up and looked at her. She was about as tall as I was and far more beautiful, that was sure.

"I like it…but it seems awfully. Can you just call me Claire?" she asked, looking at them. "Can't Rebekah be my middle name?" I looked at her face as Edward gazed at me, his soft eyes probing my reaction. She was hard to deny…her angel's face and innocent expression.

"Of course, kid," Emmet answered from behind me. I looked to him and he only winked at me before holding in a laugh.

"Welcome to the family Claire," I said softly, touching her hair with my hand. I looked to Carlisle. "Is it over?" He glanced at his watch and nodded.

"They checked her blood…she is sixteen years old, or about to be sixteen. Most likely she's almost seventeen though, according to the age of her cells," Carlisle said simply. He looked at her again. "Can you still do your magic?"

"I think so," she said in a whisper. She held up her hand and three little globes of light appeared in her hand. They were about the size of golf balls and she waved her fingers and they followed them. "Do you have gifts too?" she asked in an almost inaudible whisper.

"In a way," I answered for her, grabbing her hand. As soon as I touched her, the light globes vanished. "For example, my gift is canceling out the gifts of others. Edward's is reading minds…but for some reason our minds are sealed to him. Alice can see the future, while Jasper can manipulate the emotions of those around him."

"How strange," she said, pulling her hand from my grasp.

"What?" I asked softly.

"Your touch weakened me…like using my gift used to hurt me when I would use it…it seems I'm working in reverse now."

"Well, perhaps I should be more careful around you," I whispered. "Want to go home, or do you want to journey Europe with my family?" I asked.

"I would love to go with you…if you don't mind," she answered, her facial expression becoming instantly excited.

"Of course," Alice answered behind me. "You're a member of the family, remember?" she asked with a smile, mussing Claire's hair. I looked at her again and took a double-take. She still had those gorgeous blue eyes. God would never take those away from her, I knew it would be a crime to take away something so beautiful. And, of course, that stupid stud in her nose was still there.

**A/N: Oh no, the end??? It cannot be!! Ha! It is…but a sequel is emerging in the near future as soon as I get the first chapter of it done. Review like crazy for me, my lovelies!! I am so excited that I finally got this one done!! **


End file.
